Nur mit dir
by nivael
Summary: Vegeta ist verliebt in Goku, er ist aber viel zu stolz, es ihm zu gestehen. Son Goku empfindet auch mehr als Freundschaft für seinen Prinzen... Was wird Vegeta tun, wenn sich die Situation für ihn zuspitzt?
1. Chapter 1

Autor

Niva

Paaring

Son Goku / Vegeta

Story

Vegeta empfindet mehr als nur Freundschaft für Goku, ist aber zu stolz, um es ihm zu sagen. Wie steht Son Goku zu seinem Prinzen? Und was wird Vegeta tun, wenn die Situation sich für ihn unerträglich zuspitzt?

Warnung

Vorsicht ! Amateur am Werk! Das ist meine erste ff, also seid nicht allzu streng mit mir Hundeaugen macht ansonsten ...im Moment nur´n bisschen lime, aber das kann sich ja schnell ändern ...g

Disclaimer

Alle Charaktere gehören mir! Mwahahahaha...

Schön wär´s, aber Spaß beiseite, das ganze DBZ Universum gehört ausschließlich Akira Toriyama und ichverdiene auch kein Geld hiermit (Ich bin ja schon froh, wenn´s überhaupt jemand liest v)

Widmung

Federchen, Amu-chan, Fellie, Antiana und alle anderen von der SKP

**...Nur mit dir...**

**Kapi****tel 1**

„Vorsicht Vegeta!" Für einen Moment lang abgelenkt, bemerkte der Prinz zu spät das leuchtende Geschoss, das auf ihn zuraste. Nur um Haaresbreite zischte der Energieball an dessen Kopf vorbei, bohrte sich wenige Meter hinter ihm in den Boden und ließ dort nur einen staubigen Krater zurück. „ Wieso bist du nicht ausgewichen? Wenn der getroffen hätte, wär das Training heute wirklich schnell vorbei gewesen." witzelte der jüngere Saiyajin. „Halt die Klappe, Baka!" knurrte der Ältere verärgert und stürzte sich Sekundenbruchteile später auf seinen Konkurrenten.

Stundenlang trainierten sie jetzt schon in dieser verlassenen Gegend. Von dem saftigen Grün, das sie felsigen Hügel und Ebenen einst bedeckte, war nach dem mehrstündigen Kampf fast nichts mehr übrig.

Harte Schlagabtausche, Tritte und Hiebe, gefolgt von Ki-Attacken, die ebenso heftig gekontert oder abgewehrt wurden. Sie kämpften durchgehend auf dem SSJ Level eins, alle Kraft einsetzend, die Ihnen zur Verfügung stand, bis das Abendlicht Ihre verschwitzten Körper glänzen ließ und ihre goldenen Auren orange färbte...

So zumindest sah ihr bisheriges Training aus, doch seit ein paar Wochen war etwas anders an Vegeta. Son Goku viel auf, dass der sonst so erfahrene Krieger während ihrer Kämpfe oft sehr spät auf seine Angriffe reagierte und manchmal fast geistesabwesend wirkte. Als wäre er mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders. Selbst nach den Trainingseinheiten, wenn sie sich trafen, hatte Goku das Gefühl, als wenn Vegetas verträumte Blicke auf ihm hafteten, doch wenn er sich zu ihm umdrehte, wandte dieser sein Gesicht ab. Dieses Verhalten konnte sich der naive Saiyajin nicht erklären. War Vegeta vielleicht krank?

„Lass uns für heute Schluss machen mit dem Training, Vegeta." Es war Abend geworden und die Dunkelheit legte langsam ihre kühlen Schatten auf die Erde. Die beiden Saiyajin standen sich schwitzend gegenüber, ihre Kampfanzüge waren zerrissen. Beiden ging der Atem schwer.

Hinter Son Goku konnte Vegeta die Sonne untergehen sehen und gebannt beobachtete er, wie die letzten Sonnenstrahlen die Konturen seines Gegenüber in ein weiches rosé tauchten. Dessen Haut wirkte dadurch wie das Fleisch einer Grapefruit und seine Lippen schimmerten rot. Der Blick des Prinzen glitt von diesen vollen Lippen abwärts und er beobachtete angespannt, wie sich ein einzelner Schweißtropfen den Weg über die straffe Brust des Unterklassenkriegers bahnte, den feinen Linien seiner Muskeln folgte, bis hinunter zu dessen Bauch, um dann in den Resten des Kampfanzuges zu verschwinden.

Kawaii... , kam es dem Prinzen in den Sinn.

Da, schon wieder , Goku bemerkte Vegetas abschweifenden Blick und irritiert stellte er fest, dass dieser anscheinend ihm zu gelten schien. Er fühlte sich unwohl unter dem verklärten Blick des Älteren, den er beim besten Willen nicht zuordnen konnte. Verunsichert setzte er sein typisches naives Lächeln auf und legte einen Arm hinter seinen Kopf. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, Vegeta?" Schlagartig wurde der ältere Saiyajin aus seiner Erstarrung gerissen und setzte wieder seine gewohnt finstere Miene auf. „Pfff...," schnaubte der Prinz betont gleichgültig „Meinetwegen, machen wir Schluss für heute." Und bevor der Jüngere noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte sich Vegeta auch schon in die Lüfte erhoben und war - fast fluchtartig - in Richtung Capsule Corp. verschwunden.

„Was ist nur los mit ihm?", grübelte der zurück gelassene Saiyajin. Doch Vegeta auf sein Verhalten anzusprechen traute er sich nicht. Er konnte sich nämlich lebhaft vorstellen wie der Prinz darauf reagieren würde; er würde ihn nur verächtlich anknurren und ihm ein Kümmer dich gefälligst um deinen eigenen Dreck, Kakarott entgegenschmettern.

Er sieht schon niedlich aus, wenn er sich aufregt. Son Goku musste unweigerlich schmunzeln, als er sich die Szene vorstellte. Eine Weile sah er dem anderen noch hinterher, bis er sich schließlich entschloss, sich auch auf den nach Hause Weg zu machen.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?", imitierte Vegeta spöttisch den jungen Saiyajin. Er war inzwischen zuhause angekommen und hatte sich gleich ins Bad und ab unter die Dusche verzogen. Das Badezimmer war mittlerweile vollkommen neblig vom vielen Dampf und Vegeta, der seine Augen gequält geschlossen hatte, ließ es zu, dass das heiße Wasser brennende Spuren auf seiner Haut hinterließ. Er brauchte diese kleine Tortur jetzt, um wieder zu klarem Verstand zu kommen.

„Hier ist nichts in Ordnung, Baka.", flüsterte er. „Merkst du es denn nicht?"

Anfangs hatte er sich und Goku als Kontrahenten, schlimmer noch, als Feinde gesehen. Das war mit der Zeit einer Art Freundschaft gewichen, doch die Gefühle des Prinzen gegenüber dem jungen Saiyajin gingen mittlerweile weit über diese Freundschaft hinaus. Die Naivität und Herzensgüte Son Gokus, die der stolze Prinz anfangs so verachtet hatte, waren nun in seinen Augen zu Eigenschaften geworden, die den Jüngeren noch unwiderstehlicher machten. In Momenten, in denen er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, heftete sich sein Blick an seinen ehemaligen Feind, beobachtete, wie der Wind sanft mit dessen Haaren spielte, war gebannt von dessen kraftvollen und gleichzeitig so grazilen Bewegungen, sog die gesamte Erscheinung des anderen förmlich in sich auf. Während ihrer Trainingskämpfe war er deshalb oft abgelenkt. Doch es war mehr, es war nicht nur Lust, nicht nur simple Begierde. So weit hatte sich der stolze Saiyajin unter Kontrolle, als dass ihn seine Triebe so einfach aus der Fassung bringen könnten. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er sehr wohl, was es war, das ihn in letzter Zeit so quälte, doch sein ausgeprägter Stolz ließ es nicht zu, dass er es sich selbst eingestand. Der Prinz der Saiyajin hatte sich verl... .

„Schluss damit!", ermahnte sich Vegeta. Er musste es laut aussprechen, um sich von diesen unsäglich lächerlichen Gedanken loszureißen. Doch ohne es zu wollen, tauchte Son Goku wieder in seiner Gedankenwelt auf. Vor seinem geistigen Auge taten sich Bilder auf, in denen er auf der Haut des Jüngeren auf Wanderschaft ging, langsam und ausgiebig jeden Zentimeter davon erkundete. Wie er die willigen Lippen Son Gokus in Besitz nahm und dessen warme Mundhöhle erforschte. In Vegetas Fantasie wand sich der andere in süßer Qual unter ihm und stöhnte... stöhnte seinen Namen. Erregung ergriff Besitz vom Körper des Prinzen, lief ihm in kleinen Schauern den Rücken hinunter und sammelte sich in seiner Lendengegend.

Heiß, mir ist so heiß... Vegeta konnte inzwischen nicht mehr sagen, ob die Hitze, die in ihm aufstieg, von seinen Gedanken oder vom dampfenden Wasser kam, dass immer noch auf ihn prasselte. Keuchend drückte er – die Augen immer noch geschlossen – seine Stirn gegen die kalten Fließen und versuchte, gegen seine aufkommende Erregung anzukämpfen.

Wütend, dass er seine Gedanken wieder einmal nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, schlug er donnernd seine Faust in die Wand. Als Vegeta einige Zeit darauf seine Augen öffnete und der Lärm von splitternden Fließen und herunter bröckelndem Beton nachgelassen hatte, hörte man nur noch sein heiseres Flüstern „Kakarott..."

Einige Kilometer entfernt hatte Son Goku sich verkrochen, um dem Abwasch zu entkommen. Er saß auf dem Dach seines Hauses, betrachtete den sternenklaren Nachthimmel und dachte an...Vegeta...

Fortsetzung folgt...

So das war das erste Kapitel meiner ersten ff ... ich weiß, dass es nicht sonderlich lang ist,

aber ich warte erst mal ab, ob sich überhaupt jemand dafür interessiert, dann schreib ich weiter.

Also bitte schreibt mir Kommis. Egal ob Lob, Kritik, Morddrohungen oder Heiratsanträge, immer

her damit v

Wenn ich mir so die Story ansehe, die ich hierfür im Kopf habe...puh, ich hoffe, ich schaffe das.

Nicht, dass ich mich für meine aller erste Fanfiktion zu weit aus dem Fenster lehne... v


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**amu-chan:Danke,dass dir meine ff gefällt freu Dein Lob bedeutet mir echt viel. kisu101010 :Keine Sorge, ich werde es nicht wagen, nicht weiter zu schreiben -wie du siehst. g  
Und danke, dass du die Story für gut hältst, ich hoffe, das bleibt sie auch bis zum Schluß 

Hilda:Danke für deinen Hilweis wegen den Rewievs, das hab ich gleich geändert. Und ja, ich mag das überhaupt nicht, wenn Vegeta so verweichlicht dargestellt wird.

Ich versuche natürlich, das während der ganzen Story durchzuhalten, aber ein bisschen "auftauen" muss er schon...g

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 2**

„Hmmm...beinahe Vollmond." murmelte Son Goku, den Blick verträumt auf den leuchtend silbrigen Himmelskörper gerichtet, der seit jeher die Erde umkreiste. Es war eine warme Sommernacht und keine Wolke verdeckte die Sicht auf den Mond oder die Sterne. Und da die nächste Stadt mit ihren grellen Lichtern Kilometerweit entfernt war, konnte man sogar erkennen, wie die einzelnen Sterne die prachtvolle Milchstraße bildeten.

Doch obwohl Son Goku die Augen auf den Himmel gerichtet hatte, galten seine Gedanken allein Vegeta.

Er dachte an ihren heutigen Kampf und an das seltsame Verhalten, das der Prinz dabei an den Tag gelegt hatte.

...Als ob er nicht bei der Sache wäre... Vielleicht langweilt er sich während des Trainings...? 

Der junge Saiyajin versuchte, sich das für Vegeta so untypische Benehmen irgendwie zu erklären.

Warum ist er nach dem Training so schnell abgehauen... ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen?... 

Vielleicht liegt es ja an mir? Vielleicht ödet ihn ja das Kämpfen ...mit MIR an? 

Ohne zu wissen warum, versetzte Son Goku dieser Gedanke einen Stich ins Herz. Deshalb verwarf er ihn auch sofort wieder. Er trainierte gern mit Vegeta und er war sich sicher, dass dieser ebenso ihr Kräftemessen genoss. Sie waren schließlich die stärksten Krieger auf diesem Planeten und die beiden letzten Reinrassigen ihrer Art noch dazu. Die Saiyajin liebten von Natur aus jede Herausforderung - je schwieriger desto besser - also konnte es unmöglich sein, dass sich der Prinz während des Trainings langweilte.

Ach, was denk ich hier überhaupt, um Vegeta muss man sich doch wirklich keine Sorgen machen. schalt sich Son Goku innerlich. Sein zuvor noch verträumt aussehender Gesichtsausdruck war wieder in sein allseits bekanntes naives Grinsen übergegangen.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er einfach nur Hunger und hat sich deswegen so beeilt. - Ein für den verfressenen Saiyajin typischer Gedankengang – Er beschoss , die ganze Sache als eine von Vegetas unberechenbaren Launen abzutun und da der Abwasch vermutlich mittlerweile erledigt war und der laue Nachtwind immer kühler wurde, entschloss sich Goku, wieder ins Haus zu gehen.

Währenddessen wand Vegeta sich in seinem Bett hin und her. So sehr er es versuchte, er konnte keinen Schlaf finden, seine innere Zerrissenheit und noch viel mehr seine Wut darüber ließen ihm einfach nicht die Ruhe, die er jetzt so dringend brauchte. Der aufkommende Vollmond – der in den Saiyajin immer ihre Instinkte hervorrief und verstärkte – machte die ganze Sache für den Prinzen noch komplizierter.

Langsam schlug er die Augen auf als ihm einfiel, was sein Vater einmal zu ihm gesagt hatte, als er noch klein war: Schlaf nicht mit Wut im Bauch, sondern bleib wach und kämpfe. Aber was würde das in seinem Fall bedeuten? Vegeta müsste sich seinen Dämonen stellen und mit Son Goku reden.

Ein ironisches Lächeln stahl sich auf das gequälte Gesicht des Prinzen.

„Eher würd ich sterben, als diesem Unterklasse-Bastard zu gestehen, mit welchen Augen ich ihn sehe..."

Und mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gravitationsraum. Das Training würde zwar sein „Problem" nicht lösen, aber immerhin könnte er es dadurch bestimmt eine Weile aus seinem Kopf verdrängen und das schien Vegeta im Moment das Vernünftigste zu sein.

Im Gravitationsraum angekommen stellte Vegeta nach ein paar kurzen Aufwärmübungen die Schwerkraft auf 200G und aktivierte die Trainingsroboter, die sich mit einem surrenden Geräusch in die Luft erhoben. Jetzt konnte es los gehen...

In dem fensterlosen Raum konnte man nicht sehen, dass draußen bereits die ersten Sonnenstrahlen den Boden berührten. Vegeta keuchte. Er hatte die ganze Nacht durchtrainiert, die Schwerkraft war mittlerweile auf 400G erhöht worden und von den Trainingsrobotern war nur noch einer übrig geblieben. Der Kopf des Prinzen dröhnte als er einem Laserstrahl auswich, erneut zum Angriff ansetzte und den letzten Roboter in Stücke sprengte. Das surrende Geräusch, das die ganze Zeit über den Raum ausfüllte war verschwunden.

Vegetas Schweiß tropfte lautlos auf den Boden. Sein Körper war durch den Entzug von Schlaf und das harte Training völlig ausgelaugt, so dass er sich gegen die Wand des Gravitationsraumes lehnen musste, um nicht umzukippen. Doch all die Anstrengung hatte nichts bewirkt, hatte Vegetas inneren Konflikt nicht beiseite schieben können. Im Gegenteil, der Saiyajin war so entkräftet, dass er sich nicht mehr gegen die Bilder in seinem Kopf wehren konnte... sich nicht mehr wehren wollte. Vegeta konnte nur noch sein eigenes Keuchen hören und fühlte das erhitzte Blut, das durch seine Adern rauschte.

Ob Kakarotts Keuchen sich auch so anhört...? Und erst sein Stöhnen... 

Und so schloss er die Augen und ließ es endlich zu, dass seine Fantasie ihn an einen Ort brachte, an dem ihm weder sein Stolz, noch die Ungewissheit ob Son Goku seine Gefühle erwidern würde, im Weg standen.

Vegetas Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell und unregelmäßig, während wieder heißes Verlangen in ihm aufstieg. Er stellte sich vor wie es wäre, die zarten Lippen Kakarotts auf den Seinen zu spüren, steigerte sich so hinein in diese Fantasie, dass er fast das Gefühl hatte, den Anderen schmecken und riechen zu können. Diese Vorstellung jagte Wellen der Erregung durch den gesamten Körper des Prinzen und ließ allmählich seine Männlichkeit anschwellen. Langsam entledigte er sich seines Oberteils und begann zaghaft, sich zu berühren. Vegeta stellte sich vor, es wären die geschickten Finger des jüngeren Saiyajin, die ihn verwöhnten und seine Brustwarzen reizten, die sich mittlerweile zu festen Knospen aufgestellt hatten.

Da er seine aufkommenden Triebe heute während des Duschens eisern unterdrückt hatte, wurde er sich seiner vernachlässigten Erregung nun um so schmerzhafter bewusst, da sie mittlerweile gegen seine viel zu eng gewordene Hose drückte. Und so wanderte er mit seiner freien Hand nach unten und rieb zuerst leicht über den Stoff über seinem pochenden Glied, was ihm ein leises Keuchen entlockte. Dann hielt er es nicht länger aus und befreite sich aus seiner Hose.

Erleichtert warf er seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Die Hitze, die sich inzwischen im ganzen Körper des Prinzen ausgebreitet hatte war kaum noch zu ertragen und seine Beine fühlten sich an, als würden sie jeden Moment nachgeben. Also legte Vegeta seine Finger um sein hartes Glied und nahm es in raue Behandlung. Er rieb mit variierendem Druck die ganze Länge des Schaftes entlang und umkreiste mit dem Daumen die Eichel, auf der sich schon erste Lusttropfen gesammelt hatten. Während er mit seiner anderen Hand zitternd fortfuhr, seinen Oberkörper zu stimulieren.

„Ahh...hmm...ah"

Vegetas steigerte seine Anstrengungen, warf keuchend den Kopf hin und her. Lange würde es nicht mehr dauern, denn er fühlte, wie sein Glied unter den schneller werdenden Bewegungen zu zucken begann. Viel zu lange schon hatte er immer und immer wieder seine Lust unterdrückt. Hatte geglaubt, das zehrende Verlangen nach dem anderen Saiyajin tief in sich begraben zu haben, hatte versucht, seinen Geist und sein Herz zu verleugnen, aber sein Körper verriet ihn... Verzweifelt fing er an, sein Becken gegen seine Hand zu bewegen und versuchte damit, noch schneller den erlösenden Höhepunkt herbei zu führen.

In dem stickigen Raum konnte man mittlerweile nur noch das unkontrollierte Stöhnen des Saiyajin hören.

„Ahh...ahhh...Kakarott"

Ein letztes Mal verstärkte Vegeta seine Bemühungen und man konnte nur einen erstickten Schrei hören, als er sich endlich über die Klippe beförderte und seinen heißen Samen in seiner Hand fühlen konnte.

Während die Wellen des Orgasmus noch seinen Körper erzittern ließen, gaben seine Beine schließlich nach und er rutschte an der Wand nach unten.

Nach einer Weile hatte sich Vegetas Atem verlangsamt und auch sein Puls war wieder annähernd normal geworden. Erschöpft öffnete er die Augen und langsam klärte sich sein Blick. Er entdeckte sein Sperma, das teils auf seiner Hand und teils auf dem Boden gelandet war und durch den Schleier der Lust, der immer noch seinen Verstand umnebelte, wurde ihm allmählich klar, was er gerade getan hatte. Ihm wurde klar, in welcher – für ihn - ausweglosen Situation er sich befand. Entweder Kakarott die Wahrheit, oder besser: seine Liebe gestehen, oder die gleichgültig, arrogante Maske seines Stolzes aufbehalten.

Entweder – oder

„Verdammt...verdammt...verdammt!"

Fortsetzung folgt...

Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott...hab ich das wirklich geschrieben? rotwerd

Mein erster...Lemon? Ist das überhaupt einer? O.o

Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass ich das wirklich geschrieben hab. So eine Szene zu lesen ist echt viel einfacher, als sie selber zu schreiben (Ist eigentlich klar) puhhhh geschafftist

Wie findet ihr das zweite Kapitel? Soll ich echt weiter machen mit so ner versauten Geschichte? Lol

Also bitte schreibt mir Kommis. Egal ob Lob, Kritik, Morddrohungen oder Heiratsanträge, immer

her damit v


	3. Chapter 3

Autor

Niva

Paaring

Son Goku / Vegeta

Story

Vegeta empfindet mehr als nur Freundschaft für Goku, ist aber zu stolz, um es ihm zu sagen. Wie steht Son Goku zu seinem Prinzen? Und was wird Vegeta tun, wenn die Situation sich für ihn unerträglich zuspitzt?

Warnung

Vorsicht ! Amateur am Werk! Das ist meine erste ff, also seid nicht allzu streng mit mir Hundeaugen macht ansonsten ...nur n bisschen lime, später lemon, rape und death

Disclaimer

Alle Charaktere gehören mir! Mwahahahaha...

Schön wär´s, aber Spaß beiseite, das ganze DBZ Universum gehört ausschließlich Akira Toriyama und ich verdiene auch kein Geld hiermit (Ich bin ja schon froh, wenn´s überhaupt jemand liest v)

Widmung

Federchen, Amu-chan, Fellie, Antiana und alle anderen von der SKP

mangacrack:Uiii, danke für dein süßes Lob, tja ich versuch mein Bestes. rotwerd Und ich werd auch versuchen, jede Woche 1 Kapitel zu schreiben, will euch ja nicht unnötig lange warten lassen.

Hilda: Ja, ich hab mich beeilt mit dem Kapi, hab ansscheinend nen Schreibwahn v . Tja, Vegeta wird sich wohl auch noch n bisschen länger mit seinem Stolz und Gokus Naivität rumplagen müssen mwahahaha Aber wir werden sehen, ich weiß selber noch nicht genau, wie´s weiter geht...

Amu-chan:Gomen, wegen dem fehlenden "Hauptgang" aber das wär auch noch zu früh gewesen zwinker Ich versuch, bald wieder ein Lemon einzubauen, aber das kann wohl noch dauern... Tja, und wie Vegeta sich entscheidet? Wir werden sehen...

Kisu:Freut mich, dass dir der Lemon gefallen hat. freu Ich hab auch eeeeewig gebraucht, um ihn zu schreiben, weil ich mir die Szene auch die ganze Zeit vorstellen musste...sabber

Lilith:Ein neuer Leser, juhuu!Freut mich, dass dir die ff gefällt

Soo Leute, dieses Kapitel ist ein bisschen anders als die vorherigen. Der erste Teil ist aus Gokus Sicht geschrieben. Der zweite Teil ist in etwa die gleiche Szene, nur aus Vegetas Sicht. Am Schluss schreib ich dann wieder normal. Ich hoffe, das ist nicht zu verwirrend. v Ich hab´s auch gekennzeichnet.

Kapitel 3

--------------------------------Son Goku-------------------------------

Son Goku ließ seine Beine im angenehm kühlen Wasser des klaren Sees baumeln, der unweit von ihrem Trainingsplatz lag. Da es ein besonders heißer Tag war, kostete er die willkommene Abkühlung voll aus. Er bewegte seine Füße unter Wasser leicht hin und her und sah dabei den kleinen Fischen zu, die, angelockt von der Bewegung, sich vorsichtig seinen Beinen näherten.

„Zwei Wochen..." seufzte er und richtete seinen Blick auf den leeren, wolkenlosen Himmel.

„Was ist nur los mit dir?" Das war der Gedanke, der dem jungen Saiyajin mittlerweile pausenlos im Kopf rum spukte.

Er hatte sich wie jeden Tag frühmorgens am vereinbarten Platz eingefunden und dem Kampf mit Vegeta entgegengefiebert. Hatte gewartet..., begonnen sich aufzuwärmen..., gewartet..., ein paar Trockenübungen absolviert..., gewartet und wieder gewartet...

Gewartet auf Vegeta.

Aber der kam nicht.

Seit zwei Wochen nun schon.

Natürlich hatte Son Goku versucht, herauszufinden, warum der andere Saiyajin nicht auftauchte. Er war zur Capsule Corp. geflogen, mit dem festen Vorsatz, Vegeta endlich zur Rede zu stellen. Von weitem konnte er auch schon die kraftvolle Aura des Prinzen ausmachen, aber kurz darauf war sie auch schon verschwunden.

Was soll das denn jetzt? hatte er sich noch grinsend gedacht. Will er jetzt verstecken spielen, oder wie?

Beim weitläufigen Anwesen der Briefs angekommen, hatte Son Goku sich dann auch gleich auf die Suche begeben. Wie es seiner naiven Art entsprach, hatte er – ohne vorher anzuklopfen – das Haus betreten und steuerte den Ort an, an dem er Vegetas Aura zuletzt geortet hatte.

„Vegeta? Bist du hier?"

„Son Goku? Was machst du denn hier? Schön, dich mal wieder zu sehen." Trunks, der ihm entgegen kam, begrüßte ihn freundlich. „Du suchst meinen Vater, nicht wahr?"

„Hallo Trunks. Ich hab mir gedacht, ich schau mal wieder vorbei." Son Goku machte der Gedanke an das bevorstehende Treffen mit Vegeta nervöser, als ihm lieb war, also versuchte er, diese Unsicherheit – auf Son Goku-Art – zu überspielen: Arm hinter den Kopf und kratzen.

„Aber du hast Recht, ich suche wirklich nach deinem Vater. Kannst du mir sagen, wo er ist?"

„Das tut mir leid, er ist nicht da." Trunks drehte verlegen den Kopf zur Seite. „Ich kann dir leider auch nicht sagen, wann er wieder zurück kommt... du kennst ihn ja." Ein unsicheres Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. „Aber ich kann ihm ja sagen, dass du hier warst."

Und mit diesen Worten hatte Trunks Son Goku nach draußen „begleitet".

Nach diesem – sogar für den naiven Krieger offensichtlichen – Rausschmiss hatte Son Goku kein zweites Mal versucht, Vegeta aufzusuchen. Aber er machte sich jeden morgen auf den Weg zu ihrem gewohnten Trainingsplatz, und wartete, in der Hoffnung, Vegeta würde wieder auftauchen. Und jeden Abend machte er sich enttäuscht auf den Heimweg, denn der Prinz hatte sich nicht blicken lassen.

Seit zwei Wochen...

Es war mittlerweile Mittag geworden und die brütend heiße Sonne war fast nicht mehr zu ertragen. Also entschloss sich Son Goku, den Fischchen im klaren Wasser Gesellschaft zu leisten und sich durch ein Bad abzukühlen. Er schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen und befreite sich aus dem Kampfanzug. Er atmete tief durch als er den leichten Wind auf seiner nackten Haut spüren konnte, dann hüpfte er mit einem Sprung ins kühle Nass.

„Tut das gut..." Der junge Saiyajin schwamm und tauchte ein wenig und blieb dann - nicht weit vom Rand des Sees entfernt – im hüfthohen Wasser stehen. Son Goku schloss entspannt die Augen, genoss das frische Wasser und lauschte ein wenig dem leisen Wind, der mit seinen Haaren spielte.

--------------------------------Vegeta-------------------------------

Vegeta spürte die ihm wohlbekannte Aura des anderen Vollblut-Saiyajin auf sich zukommen.

Verdammt, dieser Baka. 

Ohne weiter nachzudenken, hatte er seine Aura gelöscht. So, und jetzt? Na, da hast du dich ja in ne schöne Situation gebracht meinte der Prinz spöttisch zu sich selbst.

Seit jener Nacht im Gravitationsraum war er nicht mehr zum alltäglichen Training erschienen. Er hatte sich in jener Nacht selbst vor die Wahl gestellt: Entweder Stolz oder Liebe...

Aber seine Entscheidung hatte er noch immer nicht getroffen, stattdessen tigerte er seit Tagen ziellos durch die Gebäude der Capsule Corp. oder verausgabte sich im Gravitationsraum. Egal, wie er es drehte und wendete, egal für was er sich entscheiden würde: er würde etwas verlieren. Vielleicht, so hoffte er, auch etwas hinzu gewinnen, aber er würde auf jeden Fall etwas verlieren.

„Oh, guten Morgen Vater" Trunks, der gerade um die Ecke gebogen kam, unterbrach den Prinzen bei seinen Gedankengängen. Ohne lange nachzudenken nahm Vegeta seine Chance wahr, Son Goku aus dem Weg gehen zu können.

„Trunks, Kakarott wird gleich hier auftauchen. Erzähl ihm, dass ich nicht da bin und dann sieh zu, dass du ihn möglichst schnell wieder los wirst."

„Aber.. Vater,... warum ?" der Junge war völlig überrumpelt. Auch ihm war natürlich das auffällige Verhalten Vegetas nicht entgangen. Wenn dieser normalerweise schon schroff zu ihm war, so reagierte er in letzter Zeit übertrieben hart und gereizt. Deshalb ging Trunks ihm auch lieber aus dem Weg.

„Kein Aber. Und weshalb, das geht dich gar nichts an," Vegeta hatte seinen Befehlston aufgesetzt. „Mach es einfach und frag nicht so dumm" Mit diesen Worten war der Prinz auch schon in seinem Zimmer verschwunden, einen total ratlosen Trunks zurücklassend. Hmmm...Also rührt Vaters schlechte Laune bestimmt von einem Streit mit Son Goku. Aber warum muss er mich da mit hinein ziehen

„Vegeta? Bist du hier?"

Mist, Son Goku war anscheinend ohne anzuklopfen ins Haus gekommen. Was jetzt? fragte sich Trunks, der sich noch nicht ganz schlüssig war, was er nun tun sollte. Um Ärger aus dem Weg zu gehen, entschloss er sich dann aber recht schnell, besser zu tun, was sein Vater von ihm verlangte. Also dann...

„Son Goku? Was machst du denn hier?" Trunks stellte sich überrascht und setzte ein zaghaftes Lächeln auf. Ihm war nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache „Schön, dich mal wieder zu sehen. Du suchst meinen Vater, nicht wahr?"

„Hallo Trunks. Ich hab mir gedacht, ich schau mal wieder vorbei. Aber du hast Recht, ich suche wirklich nach deinem Vater. Kannst du mir sagen, wo er ist?"

„Das tut mir leid, er ist nicht da." Trunks, der noch nie ein besonders guter Lügner war, stieg eine verräterische Röte ins Gesicht. Damit Son Goku diese nicht bemerkte, drehte er den Kopf zur Seite. „Ich kann dir leider auch nicht sagen, wann er wieder zurück kommt... du kennst ihn ja."

Mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln versuchte Trunks seine offensichtliche Nervosität zu überdecken. Jetzt muss ich aber wirklich zusehen, dass er geht, sonst verplappere ich mich noch Und mit diesen Gedanken fügte Trunks noch ein hastiges „Aber ich kann ihm ja sagen, dass du hier warst." hinzu und begleitete den älteren Saiyajin nach draußen.

Seitdem waren wieder einige Tage vergangen und insgesamt hatte Vegeta nun schon 2 Wochen lang das Training und somit Son Goku gemieden. Der Prinz hatte also viel Zeit gehabt, seine aufgebrachten Gefühle zu beruhigen und eine Entscheidung zu treffen – was dem berechnenden Saiyajin noch nie so schwer gefallen war.

Vegeta konnte sich nach reichlicher Überlegung nicht vorstellen, dass der Jüngere seine Gefühle akzeptieren oder vielleicht sogar erwidern würde. Und von einer solchen Demütigung würde Vegetas mühsam aufgebaute Fassade tiefe Risse davon tragen. Lieber würde er die Qual von unausgesprochenen Gefühlen ertragen, als sein Gesicht zu verlieren.

Also hatte er sich entschieden: Für seinen Stolz... und gegen die Liebe.

„Der Prinz der Saiyajin und ein Unterklassekrieger," murmelte Vegeta und grinste gequält „das wäre sowieso nie gut gegangen"

Da er seine Entscheidung getroffen hatte und das Versteckspiel somit überflüssig wurde, konnte er genau so gut sein Training mit Son Goku wieder aufnehmen. Bin zwar ein bisschen spät dran...Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte Vegeta fest, dass es schon Mittag war. Aber ist ja auch egal. Und wenn der Baka fragt, wieso ich die ganze Zeit nicht gekommen bin, werd ich ihn anschreien, er soll sich um seinen eigenen Dreck kümmern...und schon ist alles wieder beim Alten Und mit diesen festen Vorsätzen machte sich der Saiyajin auch schon auf den Weg.

Während des Fluges über waren Vegetas Gedanken überraschend ruhig und entschlossen. Er hatte sich entschieden, er war sich sicher, er würde es durchziehen... ganz bestimmt.

Während Vegeta auf dem hügeligen Plateau, auf dem sie immer trainierten, landete, sah er sich suchend um. Die Gegend sah aus wie immer, als wäre er erste gestern das letzte Mal hier gewesen, nur irgendetwas fehlte...

Son Goku natürlich. Vegeta schlug sich eine Hand an die Stirn. Was hab ich mir dabei nur gedacht, gleich hier her zu kommen? Hab ich etwa erwartet, dass er seit Wochen jeden Tag hier auf mich wartet 

Als der Saiyajin sich gerade wieder davon machen wollte, um Son Goku zu holen, konnte er dessen Aura ganz in der Nähe spüren. Ist diese Niete doch hier? Neugierig ging Vegeta ein paar Schritte in Richtung des kleinen Sees, der an ihren Trainingsplatz grenzte.

Babom, babom, babom, babom,.. .Vegetas Herz fing sofort an zu rasen und die Röte stieg ihm ins Gesicht, als er den nackten Saiyajin im Wasser entdeckte. Dieser schien mit seinen Gedanken woanders zu sein und bemerkte den Prinzen nicht.

Vegeta schluckte trocken, konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden. Die leichten Wellen des Sees reichten dem Jüngeren bis knapp an die Hüften, umspielten zart den muskulösen Körper. Der warme Wind wiegte dessen wuschelige Mähne sanft hin und her. Er hatte das Gesicht in den Himmel gerichtet, die Augen geschlossen und Vegeta glaubte, ein leichtes Lächeln auf dessen zarten Lippen entdecken zu können. Son Goku wirkte in diesem Moment so unbeschreiblich unschuldig und rein, dass Vegeta von den Wellen der Zuneigung, die er dachte so erfolgreich bekämpft zu haben, regelrecht überrollt wurde.

Sein Verstand war wie leergefegt und er konnte nur sein eigenes Herz aufgeregt schlagen hören, als er sich wie in Trance auf den Jüngeren zu bewegte.

Son Goku wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er bemerkte, dass jemand ins Wasser gestiegen war. Erschrocken drehte er seinen Kopf in die Richtung, aus der das platschende Geräusch gekommen war und entdeckte zu seinem großen Erstaunen...

„Vegeta? Was..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn der Prinz hatte den Jüngeren – kaum bei ihm angekommen – stürmisch an sich heran gezogen und nachdem er die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihnen überbrückt hatte, seine Lippen verlangend auf die des Anderen gepresst...

Fortsetzung folgt...

Ui ui ui des ist aber ein gemeiner Kliff, ich weiß umVerzeihungbittet

Aber das ist pure Absicht, ich will schließlich meine Leser quälen. Mwahahaha

Ne, Unsinn. Das muss leider sein, sonst muss ich die ganze nächste Szene auch noch mit in dieses Kapitel einbauen und das wird dann echt zu lang. Ich bemüh mich eh, dass die immer wenigstens ansatzweise gleich lang werden, aber das haut irgendwie ned so hin...

Ach ja, falls sich jemand wundert: Ich werde in dieser Story weder Bulma noch Chichi auch nur mit einem Wort erwähnen. Ich wäre dann nur versucht, sie grausam umkommen zu lassen, und das wollen wir doch vermeiden, oder? Ich bin doch so gegen Gewalt lol


	4. Chapter 4

Autor

Niva

Paaring

Son Goku / Vegeta

Story

Vegeta empfindet mehr als nur Freundschaft für Goku, ist aber zu stolz, um es ihm zu sagen. Wie steht Son Goku zu seinem Prinzen? Und was wird Vegeta tun, wenn die Situation sich für ihn unerträglich zuspitzt?

Warnung

Vorsicht ! Amateur am Werk! Das ist meine erste ff, also seid nicht allzu streng mit mir Hundeaugen macht ansonsten ...nur n bisschen lime, später lemon, rape und death

Disclaimer

Alle Charaktere gehören mir! Mwahahahaha...

Schön wär´s, aber Spaß beiseite, das ganze DBZ Universum gehört ausschließlich Akira Toriyama und ichverdiene auch kein Geld hiermit (Ich bin ja schon froh, wenn´s überhaupt jemand liest v)

Widmung

Federchen, Amu-chan, Fellie, Antiana und alle anderen von der SKP

Und ganz vielen lieben Dank an meine Muse Misato, die mir immer mit Rat und Ideen zur Seite steht, wenn ich mal wieder nicht weiter komme.

kisu101010: Jepp, hast ja Recht, ich entschuldige mich nochmal für den gemeinen Cliff vom letzten Kapi... und im Voraus schon für den fiesen Cliff in diesem Kapitel  
Ich kanns einfach ned lassen...gg

Hilda: Schön, dass dir das mit den unterschiedlichen Sichtweisen gefallen hat, ist mir ganz kurzfristig eingefallen und ich fands irgendwie witzig.  
Tja, und was deine Frage mit dem Sad-End angeht... nun ja, da hast du Recht.  
Nee, Schmarrn, ich könnte es NIE übers Herz bringen, den beiden sowas anzutun. Aber mehr verrat ich ned.

Amunet: Deine nummer 1? Sag doch sowas nicht, da werd ich ja ganz rot -ganzschrecklichrotwerd- -knuddel-  
Tja, und wegen Vegeta, ich vermute mal, dass du ihn dann wegen dem, was er in diesem Kapi macht, erst recht über´s Knie legen wollen wirst. -gg-

Lilith: Tja, was soll ich sagen, ich hab halt ne sadistische Ader. Das werden Goku und Vegeta auch noch zu spüren bekommen.  
Find ich wunderbar, dass du weiterhin meine ff liest. Arigato

mangacrack: Stimmt, Bulma und Gokus Hausdrachen stören mich auch immer, deswegen sind sie ja in meiner ff auch nicht existent -eg-  
Ist das nicht schön, wenn man die Macht hat, die beiden einfach aus dem DBZ Welt zu streichen... -träum-

Kapitel 4

Rauschen... das sanfte plätschern von Wasser... aufgeregtes Herzklopfen... süße Wärme an seinen Lippen.

Vegeta nahm die Welt um sich herum nur noch bedingt wahr. Er spürte nur noch den warmen Körper Kakarotts zwischen seinen Armen, der sich seit Beginn ihres Kusses noch nicht von der Stelle gerührt hatte. Seine einzige Reaktion war ein leichtes Zittern und ein überraschtes Stöhnen gewesen, als der Prinz seine Lippen in Besitz genommen hatte.

Son Goku hatte die Augen ungläubig aufgerissen. Er war wie versteinert, nicht fähig – oder nicht willens sich aus der festen Umarmung des anderen Saiyajin zu befreien. Ihm kam die ganze Situation nicht real vor, er konnte immer noch nicht genau erfassen, was gerade passierte, spürte nur den Körper des Anderen, der ihn eisern umschlungen hielt, in ihm ein seltsames Gefühl auslöste, dessen Bedeutung der naive Krieger allerdings nicht einzuordnen vermochte.

Der Prinz vertiefte den Kuss weiter. Sanft und doch zwingend brach er die Lippen des Jüngeren auf, fuhr mit seiner Zunge in die unbekannte Mundhöhle und erforschte jeden Zentimeter davon, stupste die andere Zunge an und versuchte, sie zu einem kleinen Kampf zu animieren. Er schmeckte so unglaublich gut... Eine Hand hatte er in Son Gokus Nacken gelegt, zog ihn näher zu sich, die andere Hand bewegte sich von den Schulterblättern über die entlang Wirbelsäule nach unten. Vegeta streichelte forschend über die geschmeidige Haut Son Gokus, die vom Schwimmen her noch feucht war, spürte darunter die durchtrainierten Muskeln und legte seine Hand schließlich fest um dessen Hüften.

Nichts war mehr von Bedeutung, nur die alles verbrennende Hitze und das Verlangen, das in Vegeta aufstieg und der Kuss, der als Ventil für all das diente. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass es falsch war, was er gerade tat, dass er gegen jede Logik handelte, aber im Moment war er einfach nicht in der Lage, sich zurück zu halten.

Das Son Goku den Kuss nicht erwiderte, nahm der Prinz in seinem Rausch nicht wahr..

Er wurde fordernder, leidenschaftlicher. Legte alle Gefühle in den Kuss, die ihn in der letzten Zeit so gequält hatten; die Entbehrung, seine unterdrückte Lust und all den Schmerz und die Verzweiflung, die er verspürte, wenn er daran dachte, was nach diesem Kuss wäre, von dem er sich verzweifelt wünschte, er würde ewig dauern.

Seine Hand, die zuvor noch auf den Hüften des Jüngeren gelegen hatte, wanderte nun tiefer...

„NEIN!"

Mit einem gewaltigen Schlag in Vegetas Magen hatte Son Goku diesen einige Meter von sich befördert.

Die Wucht die darin gelegen hatte, drückte den Körper des Prinzen für einige Sekunden unter Wasser. Als er wieder auftauchte und erschrocken nach Luft schnappte, konnte er nur noch sehen, wie der jüngere Saiyajin nach seinen Kampfanzug griff, sich fluchtartig in die Luft erhob und gleich darauf verschwunden war.

Stille.

Vegetas Blick war stumpf und ausdruckslos, als er dem Anderen hinterher starrte, der schon nicht mehr zu sehen war. Er fühlte sich leer und kraftlos, als wäre sein Körper nur ein Hülle und er würde neben sich stehen.

Er war alleine.

Und dann kam er, der Schmerz. Doch der ging wider Erwarten nicht von Vegetas Magengegend aus, sondern von seiner Brust, in der sich sein Herz krampfhaft zusammenzog. Es fühlte sich schlimmer an als jede Niederlage, jeder körperliche oder seelische Schmerz, den der erfahrene Krieger bis jetzt ertragen musste. Es war ein Schmerz, von dem er glaubte, er würde sein Herz und seine Seele verbrennen.

Wie konnte das nur passieren? Es war keine Frage, sondern eine verzweifelte Feststellung. Er hatte die Beherrschung verloren, in einem schwachen Moment seiner Begierde nachgegeben... und war zurückgewiesen worden. Es war vorbei. Er hatte Alles verloren, seinen Stolz, seine Liebe, seine Hoffnung. Diese Erkenntnis traf Vegeta viel härter als Kakarotts Schlag in seinen Magen, zwang ihn in die Knie.

Was hab ich nur getan? 

Verstört preschte Son Goku davon. Die Richtung war ihm egal, einfach nur weg.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange oder wie weit er geflogen war, als er keuchend auf einem Plateau anhielt. Immer noch verwirrt sah er sich um. Die Gegend war verlassen, eine Art Steinwüste mit kleineren Hügeln, die nur spärlich mit Gras bedeckt waren. Erst jetzt bemerkte der Saiyajin, dass er immer noch nackt war, er seinen Kampfanzug während seiner überstürzten Flucht die ganze Zeit in der Hand gehalten hatte. Schnell zog er ihn sich über.

Warum hat er das getan? Er hat mich geküsst! 

Und warum... warum hat es sich so gut angefühlt? 

Das Chaos in Son Gokus Kopf war immer noch zu groß, das Dröhnen zu laut, als dass er einen klaren Gedanken oder gar eine Antwort auf diese Fragen finden konnte. Tausend leise Stimmen schienen aus seinem Unterbewusstsein auf ihn einzureden, als er an den Kuss und Vegeta dachte.

Der sonst so einfältige Krieger legte für einen Moment lang seine Naivität ab, versuchte in sich hinein zu hören und gab sich Mühe zu verstehen, was sein Gefühl ihm sagte. Vegeta hatte ihn völlig verwirrt als er ihn geküsst hatte und als seine Hände dann immer tiefer gewandet waren, da war es für den überraschten Saiyajin einfach zu viel geworden. Deshalb hatte er ihn von sich gestoßen. Der Kuss hatte sich nicht falsch angefühlt und auch Vegetas Nähe war ihm nicht unangenehm gewesen. Es war... schön und so warm.

Ein angenehmes Kribbeln breitete sich im Körper des Saiyajin aus und eine leichte Röte zierte sein Gesicht, als er daran dacht.

Ich fühle mich wohl in seiner Nähe , der junge Krieger musste schmunzeln. Sogar, wenn wir gegeneinander kämpfen. Es fasziniert mich jedes Mal, wenn seine dunklen Augen mich wieder einmal wild und wütend anfunkelt oder wenn seine Haut sich über seinen Muskeln spannt, kurz bevor er zum Schlag ausholt. 

Er ist so stolz ...und schön. Mein Prinz. 

Son Goku strick sich mit den Fingern sanft über seine Lippen, glaubte, auf ihnen immer noch einen leichten Druck und Vegetas Wärme fühlen zu können...und er lächelte.

„Hmm... sieht fast so aus, als hätte ich mich in ihn verliebt..." das Lächeln war in ein verlegenes Grinsen übergegangen, als Goku ergänzte „Und ich habs nicht mal gemerkt"

Wie konnte das nur passieren? Wie konnte mir nur so etwas passieren? Mir, dem Prinzen der Saiyajin... mich ausgerechnet in einen Unterklassekrieger zu verlieben... 

Der Prinz kniete immer noch am Rand des Sees, das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen, als wollte er sich schützen, sich verstecken vor der Welt, die so grausam zu ihm war. Alles schien sich gegen ihn verschworen zu haben. Das Gezwitscher der Vögel verwandelte sich in Vegetas Ohren in Gelächter und der Wind, der durch die Blätter der Bäume rauschte, schien ihn zu verhöhnen.

Eine Weile noch blieb der Saiyajin in dieser Haltung, sammelte Kraft... dann stand er langsam auf und öffnete die Augen. Sie waren stumpf und ausdruckslos, erinnerten nicht mehr an den stolzen und unbeugsamen Prinzen und verbargen auch den endgültigen Entschluss, den dieser getroffen hatte.

Nein, diese Schande werde ich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen... 

Vegeta konzentrierte sich, suchte nach Son Gokus Aura und fand sie schließlich ca. 200km entfernt in südlicher Richtung und zu seiner Verblüffung schien der Jüngere sich auf ihn zuzubewegen. Kurz zögerte der Prinz, doch dann hob er ab und flog dem Anderen entgegen.

Mit aufgewühlten Herzen hatte sich Son Goku auf den Rückweg gemacht. Er musste mit Vegeta reden, musste sich vergewissern, was der andere Saiyajin empfand und ob sein Verdacht, dass dessen untypisches Verhalten eben darauf zurückzuführen sei, zutreffend war. Der junge Saiyajin lächelte. Eine unerklärliche innere Vorfreude schien ihm zu versprechen, dass er Recht hätte mit seiner Annahme, dass Vegeta Gefühle für ihn hatte.

Was für Auswirkungen das auf ihr beider Leben hätte, das kümmerte den unbedarften Krieger wenig. Auch dass er verheiratet war, und sie beide Kinder hatten war im Moment nicht von Interesse. In seiner kindlichen Art dachte er nur daran, dass er endlich erkannt hatte, dass er seinen Prinzen liebte und dieser auch etwas für ihn empfand (?), mehr zählte für ihn nicht.

Diese Gedanken ließen Son Goku schneller fliegen und beschäftigten ihn so sehr, dass er erst entdeckte, dass der Andere auf ihn zukam, als nur noch wenige Meter sie voneinander trennten.

Überrascht stoppte er...

... bemerkte zu spät, dass Vegeta sich zum SSJ hochgepowert hatte...

... dass er nicht langsamer wurde, sondern auf ihn zuraste...

... und konnte nur kurz dessen hasserfüllte Augen sehen...

... bevor er von einem gewaltigen Schlag ins Gesicht getroffen wurde, der ihn zu Boden schleuderte.

Durch den unvorhergesehenen Angriff kurz seiner Sinne beraubt, schlug der Schwarzhaarige hart auf dem Boden auf. Ein kurzer Schmerz durchzuckte ihn und er tastete an seine Lippen – sie waren aufgeplatzt und er konnte warmes Blut an seinen Fingern fühlen.

Warum...? weiter kam Son Goku mit seinen Gedanken nicht, denn Vegeta stürmte mit seinem nächsten Angriff bereits wieder auf ihn zu. Mit knapper Not konnte sich der jüngere Krieger per Momentaner Teleportation einige Meter hinter Vegeta aus der Schlusslinie bringen, sodass die Faust des Älteren sich tief in die Erde grub.

„Vegeta! Bist du wahnsinnig? Was soll das?"

„Halt die Klappe und wehr dich Kakarott!"

Wütende blaue Augen funkelten ihn an... und Sekundenbruchteile später musste Son Goku sich vor einem Ki-Blast in Sicherheit bringen. Er powerte sich nun ebenfalls auf SSJ Level hoch, gegen einen rasenden Prinzen hätte er sonst wohl kaum eine Chance.

„Aber, Vegeta..."

Zwecklos. Der ältere Krieger war allem Anschein nach in einen Kampfrausch verfallen und ignorierte die bittende Stimme Son Gokus. Stattdessen schlug er wie besessen auf ihn ein, und in seiner Überraschung konnte er nichts anderes tun, als auszuweichen oder die Attacken abzuwehren.

Was ist bloß in ihn gefahren? Jetzt versteh ich echt gar nichts mehr. Erst küsst er mich und dann versucht er mich anscheinend umzubringen... 

Verdammt, der Baka schlägt nicht zurück. stellte Vegeta düster fest. Aber den krieg ich schon noch dazu 

„Was ist los, du Versager? Bist du zu schwach, um die gegen mich zu wehren?" verächtlich spuckte der Prinz auf den Boden, bevor er sich dem Angesprochenen wieder mit einem kalten Blick zuwandte, nur ein kaltes, herablassendes Grinsen umspielte seine Mundwinkel. „Aber etwas anderes kann man von einer Unterklassenratte wie dir auch nicht erwarten"

Was soll das denn? Wieso provoziert er mich auch noch? ...Ist er etwa sauer, weil ich ihn weggestoßen habe? 

„Warte, lass mich erklären..." doch auch dieser Versuch, den Älteren zum aufhören zu bewegen, wurde im Keim erstickt.

Die Arme schützend vor den Körper haltend, wehrte der jüngere Saiyajin die scheinbar endlosen Schläge des Anderen ab. Völlig überfordert von dieser Situation versuchte er, einen Blick auf Vegetas wutverzerrtes Gesicht zu werfen, in dessen Augen einen Grund für seinen Angriff zu finden. Doch er konnte in den blauen Seen nur Wut erkennen. Wut, Kampfeslust und... – für einen kurzen Moment - Verzweiflung?

Plötzlich verspürte Son Goku Mitleid. Er konnte diese Hilflosigkeit in den sonst so stolzen Augen seines Prinzen nicht ertragen. Er hatte sich ihr Aufeinandertreffen doch ganz anders vorgestellt...

Er wollte nicht gegen Vegeta kämpfen.

Er wollte lieber wieder dessen Lippen auf den seinen spüren...

Wie erstarrt hielt der Prinz mitten im Schlag inne, als er sah, wie die Augen des jungen Saiyajin weicher wurden, ihn direkt und mitfühlend ansahen. Geschockt taumelte er ein paar Schritte nach hinten...

Kami, wie konnte es nur so weit kommen...?

Fortsetzung folgt...

Verwirrend, gell? Aber Vegetas Beweggründe müssen noch ein bisschen geheim bleiben, ich hoffe, die Story ist trotzdem nicht zu unübersichtlich geworden.

Menno, für das Kapitel hab ich bis jetzt echt am längsten gebraucht. Ich hatte echt Hilfe nötig, weil ich immer wieder den Faden verloren habe... Ich hoffe, es ist trotzdem gut geworden (?) Ich hoffe nur, dass ich das 5. Kapitel auch wie bisher am Donnerstag fertig habe, ich hab nämlich noch nicht mal angefangen...seufz

Also, wie immer: Egal ob Lob, Kritik, Morddrohungen oder Heiratsanträge, immer her damit v


	5. Chapter 5

Autor  
Niva

Paaring  
Son Goku / Vegeta

Warnung  
Vorsicht ! Amateur am Werk! Das ist meine erste ff, also seid nicht allzu streng mit mir Hundeaugen macht ansonsten ...nur n bisschen lime, später lemon, rape und death

Disclaimer

Alle Charaktere gehören mir! Mwahahahaha...  
Schön wär´s, aber Spaß beiseite, das ganze DBZ Universum gehört ausschließlich Akira Toriyama und ichverdiene auch kein Geld hiermit - leider, brauchen könnt ichs...T.T

Widmung

Federchen, Amu-chan, Fellie, Antiana und alle anderen von der SKP  
Und ganz vielen lieben Dank an meine Muse Misato, die mir immer mit Rat und Ideen zur Seite steht, wenn ich mal wieder nicht weiter komme.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilith: Aber, aber, du weißt doch, dass ich euch ungern warten lasse. Ich quäle meine Leser doch viel lieber mit Cliffs – ich hab anscheinend ne sadistische Ader.

Mangafan: Da freu ich mich echt riesig, wenn ich ab jetzt einen festen Leser mehr hab. -freu- Du scheinst Vegeta ja sehr gut einschätzen zu können, wenn du schon Theorien über den weiteren Verlauf der Story aufstellst. Aber du hast gar nicht so unrecht, bei Vegetas verkorkstem Stolz wäre das wirklich gar nicht so abwegig...

kisu101010 : Gomen, ich will dich echt nicht in den Wahnsinn treiben...oder doch? Aber ich muss dich enttäuschen, Vegetas Beweggründe verrate ich erst im 6. Kapitel.

Hilda: Ich weiß ja selber, dass die Kapis ein wenig kurz geraten sind, aber wenn ich – wie ich mir vorgenommen habe – jede Woche ein Kapitel posten will, schaff ich nicht viel mehr. Hmm.. ob unser naiver Goku DAS wieder hin biegen kann? Mal sehen...

Amunet: Hach...du liest immer noch meine ff, kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie mich das jedes Mal freut.  
Ob Son Goku und Vegeta sich zusammen raufen? Hmm.. das kann noch ne ganze Weile dauern.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 5**

Kami, wie konnte es nur so weit kommen, dass Kakarott mich... bemitleidet? Mich, den Prinzen der Saiyajiin... 

Vegeta starte immer noch wie versteinert in die dunklen Augen des Jüngeren, die ihn so mitfühlend ansahen, dass er es fast nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Nach dessen Reaktion am See hatte der Prinz eigentlich mit Wut, Missachtung, sogar mit Abscheu gerechnet und all das hätte er, ohne dass man ihm angesehen hätte dass es ihn verletzte, wegstecken können. Doch dieses offensichtliche Mitleid schockte und erniedrigte Vegeta mehr als alles andere.

Ich hab doch schon meinen Stolz verloren, warum trittst du mich auch noch, wo ich doch schon am Boden vor dir liege, Kakarott? 

Vorsichtig lugte Son Goku hinter seiner Deckung hervor, als er merkte, dass die Schläge aufgehört hatten.

„Vegeta?"

Verdammt, was mache ich jetzt? Einen Moment lang zögerte der ältere Krieger noch, dann schoss er fluchtartig davon. Er konnte Son Goku momentan anscheinend nicht dazu bringen, gegen ihn zu kämpfen, also musste er sich fürs erste zurückziehen.

„Vegeta, was... was soll denn das?" Falls Son Goku nicht schon vorher verwirrt gewesen war, so war er jetzt vollkommen perplex. Zuerst benimmt er sich wochenlang daneben, dann kommt er nicht mehr zum Training weil er anscheinend nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben will, doch als er wieder auftaucht küsst er mich plötzlich und anschließend will er mich umbringen? Der naive Krieger wusste nicht, wo ihm der Kopf stand.

Soll ich ihm jetzt hinterher? Son Goku war ganz elend zumute und er war sich nicht sicher, was er tun sollte. Einerseits wollte er Vegeta unbedingt hinterher, ihn einfach umarmen und nie wieder loslassen, andererseits... er dachte an Vegetas „Wutanfall" gerade eben und wie verbissen dieser auf ihn eingeprügelt hatte und sein verdutztes Gesicht verzog sich dabei zu einem schiefen Grinsen.

Ähhh... Ich warte lieber, bis er sich abgeregt hat, sonst komme ich heut wirklich noch unter die Räder 

Mit diesem Gedanken machte sich der Saiyajin nachdenklich und bedrückt auf den Heimweg. Die ganze Situation war wirklich mehr als grotesk und es war sicher besser, eine Nacht drüber zu schlafen.

Es war später Nachmittag und ein kühler Wind hatte die drückende Hitze des Tages vertrieben als er zu Hause ankam.

„Hallo Dad, du schon hier?" begrüßte ihn ein verwunderter Son Goten. „Ist das Training mit Vegeta schon vorbei?"

„Ja... er... hatte noch was Wichtiges zu erledigen."

War die kurze Antwort, bevor Son Goku sich in sein Zimmer verdrückte. Er hatte niemandem davon erzählt, dass der andere Saiyajin seit Wochen nicht zum Training gekommen war. Die Gewissheit, dass der ältere Saiyajin ihn mied und deshalb nicht mehr aufgetaucht war, war schon schlimm genug für Son Goku gewesen, aber es laut auszusprechen, wäre noch bitterer gewesen.

Seufzend ließ er sich aufs weiche Bett fallen und tastete noch einmal seine Unterlippe. Das Blut war schon getrocknet und bis auf diese kleine Verletzung und ein paar Prellungen hatte er nichts abbekommen.

„Stimmt es? Empfindest du wirklich etwas für mich... oder spielst du nur mit mir? " Son Goku schloss die Augen und ließ diesen ganzen verrückten Tag noch einmal revue passieren.

Er war sich sicher gewesen, alleine zu sein, als er im See baden war, also hatte er Vegetas Aura nicht bemerkt, als dieser sich näherte. Als ihn dann ein Geräusch aus seinen Gedanken gerissen hatte und er sich umdrehte, war Vegeta auch nur noch einen Schritt entfernt gewesen und einen Herzschlag später hatte er sich auch schon in dessen Umarmung wiedergefunden. Zuerst beherrschte pure Überraschung seine Gedanken, doch als er die warmen Lippen seines Prinzen gespürt hatte, war da nur noch Leere, er hatte sich sofort in diesem süßen Kuss verloren. Kein Wasserrauschen mehr, kein Wind, kein Vogelgezwitscher, die Welt um ihn herum war ganz still geworden... bis auf das aufgeregte Schlagen seines Herzen.

Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl gewesen, als Vegeta ihn noch näher an sich heran gezogen hatte und Son Goku war überrascht gewesen, dass sich der eisern durchtrainierte Körper des Prinzen so warm und anschmiegsam anfühlen konnte. In diesem Moment hatte er schon gedacht, dass nichts seine Sinne noch mehr reizen könnte... bis er dann Vegetas samtige Zunge in seinem Mund gespürt hatte.

Was wäre wohl passiert, wenn ich den Kuss nicht unterbrochen hätte?" 

„Wie weit wäre Vegeta wohl gegangen?

Der junge Krieger wurde ganz rot im Gesicht, als er daran dachte wie sein Prinz ihn wohl streicheln und verwöhnen würde. Und wieder überfiel dieses unbekannte Kribbeln seinen Körper, das schon während des Kusses Besitz von ihm ergriffen hatte, Gänsehaut rieselte langsam seinen Rücken hinunter. Es war, als würde sein Körper seit langer Zeit etwas vermissen, nach etwas rufen und Son Goku wusste nun endlich, wonach er sich sehnte – Vegeta. Seine Lippen, seine Hände, sein Körper...

Er wollte Vegetas Körper an sich drücken, die feinen Linien nachfahren, die die kräftigen Muskeln unter seiner Haut abzeichneten, die heiße, verschwitzte Haut seines Prinzen mit seinen Fingern erkunden.

Die Hände des Saiyajin wanderten nach unten, rieben über die Stelle an seiner Hose, unter der langsam seine aufkommende Erregung auf sich Aufmerksam machte. Die Wangen des unerfahrenen Kriegers wurden noch eine Nuance röter und er schämte sich ein wenig. Er hatte so etwas noch nie gemacht, doch hatte er das Gefühl, sein Körper müsste verglühen, wenn er seinem drängenden Verlangen nicht nachgeben würde.

Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich und vereinzelte Seufzer entkamen seiner Kehle, als er fortfuhr, seine Erektion durch den Stoff hindurch zu reizen. Durch die Hitze, die in ihm aufstieg bildete sich ein dünner Schweißfilm auf seiner Stirn und seine Pupillen bewegten sich unter seinen geschlossenen Lidern aufgeregt hin und her. Als würden sie in seiner Fantasie nach Vegeta suchen, um sich an ihn zu pressen und so den fast schon unerträglichen Druck in seinem Inneren abzubauen.

„Hgnn...ahh..Vegeta..."

Alle Muskeln im Körper de Vollblutsaiyajin waren angespannt, er zog die Beine etwas an, spreizte sie leicht, rieb dabei immer fester und schneller über sein steifes Glied, das fast schon zu schmerzhaft gegen die Hose seines Kampfanzuges drückte und nach Befreiung schrie. Wie kleine Stromstöße durchschoss es seinen Körper, reizte seine Nerven bis aufs Äußerste und verwandelten die kehligen Laute, die er inzwischen ausstieß in gepresstes Stöhnen. Seine Zehen gruben sich krampfhaft ins Laken des Bettes um einen besseren Halt zu bekommen.

„Ahh...hhhh... ahh..."

Jetzt hielt Son Goku es nicht mehr länger aus und er wollte sich gerade aus seinen Klamotten befreien...

Als plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde.

Wie vom Blitz getroffen fuhr Son Goku herum, setzte sich auf und schaffte es gerade noch, sich ein Kissen auf den Schoß zu legen um seine Erektion zu verbergen, kurz bevor ein grinsender Goten den Kopf in den Raum steckte.

„Kommst du runter? Ich hab uns Abendessen gemacht."

„Ähhhh...ähm... ja.. ." Son Gokus Gesicht hatte die Farbe einer Tomate, also wandte er sich hastig von seinem Sohn ab. „Ich...ich komm gleich."

„Ist gut." Mit diesen Worten war sein Sohn auch wieder verschwunden.

Total erschöpft vergrub Goku sein Gesicht in den Händen und versuchte, seine Atmung zu beruhigen. Seine Erregung hatte sich bei diesem Schock in nichts aufgelöst und nur ein unangenehmes Ziehen und das Gefühl von schmerzlich vermisster Befriedigung waren geblieben.

„Kami, das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein!"

Das war nun wirklich der krönende Abschluss dieses wahnsinnigen Tages gewesen.

Magenknurren trieb Son Goku in die Realität zurück. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie ausgehungert er eigentlich war und beschloss daher, der Aufforderung seines Sohnes nachzukommen. Kraftlos erhob er sich und folgte dem verlockenden Geruch, der mittlerweile aus der Küche kam.

Im Esszimmer angekommen, setzte sich der Vollblutsaiyajin auch gleich an den reich gedeckten Tisch und fing an, alles wie wild in sich hinein zu schaufeln. Son Goten musste grinsen, als er seinen Vater beim essen beobachtete. Er war zwar auch zur Hälfte Saiyajin und konnte deshalb auch ganz schön reinhauen, aber die Mengen, die sein Vater vertilgte, würde er nie schaffen.

„Ich hab morgen keinen Unterricht, weil die Hälfte unserer Lehrer krank ist und Gohan übernachtet wieder einmal bei Videl und geht von da aus dann zur Uni" äußerte Son Goten, als er sich auch an den Tisch setzte und nach der Schüssel mit dem Reis griff.

„Hmm... Mirklich?", brachte Son Goku zwischen zwei Bissen hervor. Er bemerkte erst jetzt, dass tatsächlich nur für zwei gedeckt war. „ Der ift ja mirklich... nift mehr oft... fuhause."

Goten konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er sah, wie seinem Vater bei diesen Worten das halbe Essen wieder aus dem Mund fiel. Nachdem sie aufgegessen hatten, unterhielten sich die beiden noch etwas, bevor Son Goku sich in sein Zimmer davon stahl und Goten seufzend feststellte, dass der Abwasch wohl wieder an ihm hängen bleiben würde.

Wie ein Raubtier in seinem Käfig lief Vegeta in seinem Raum auf und ab. Er kochte innerlich vor Wut und gleichzeitig war ihm zum Heulen zumute – was umso mehr den Hass in ihm schürte, von dem er gar nicht mehr wusste, auf wen der eigentlich gerichtet war. Auf Kakarott, der es gewagt hatte, sich ihm zu wiedersetzen oder doch eher auf sich selbst, weil er so dumm gewesen war, zu glauben, der Jüngere würde seine Gefühle erwidern?

Gerade, als er wieder um seine Fassung rang, tauchte Kakarotts bedauernder Blick wieder vor seinem geistigen Auge auf – Kakarott, der ihn mit seiner bloßen Anwesenheit zu reizen schien, der ihren Kuss so brutal beendet hatte, der seine Gefühle mit Füßen getreten hatte und der vor lauter Missachtung und geheucheltem Mitleid nicht einmal mehr gegen ihn kämpfen wollte. Die Aura des Prinzen schlug Funken vor Zorn.

„Wie kann er es wagen, mich so zu verhöhnen?" Vegetas Zornesader schwoll gefährlich an und seine lodernde Aura färbe sich langsam golden. „Das wirst du büßen, Kakarott!"

Und mit diesem Aufschrei hatte er sich zu einem SSJ hochgepowert und die Energie, die dabei freigesetzt wurde, legte einen Teil des Hauses in Schutt und Asche.

Mit gesenktem Haupt stand der Saiyajinprinz inmitten der Trümmer während es rings um ihn herum Bruchteile des Gebäudes regnete. Seine leuchtende Aura verschwand und seine Haare färbten sich wieder schwarz.

Wieder einmal die Beherrschung verloren – zum zweiten Mal heute.

Zum Glück waren die Briefs mit Trunks zu Besuch bei Verwandten. Das würde mit Sicherheit noch Geschrei geben, aber Vegeta war das mehr als egal, alles war egal.

Nur eins zählte noch: den Schmerz loszuwerden, der Vegetas eiserne Fassade durchbrochen hatte, dabei seinen Stolz mit fort geschwemmt hatte und nun dabei war, sein Herz und seine Seele zu zerfressen. Der Prinz hatte einen Plan gehabt, aber der war durch Kakarotts Weigerung, gegen ihn zu kämpfen, vereitelt worden.

„Wäre ich an seiner Stelle gewesen, hätte mich nichts vom Kämpfen abhalten können. Aber er hatte ja MITLEID mit mir..." Vegeta würgte dieses eine Wort geradezu heraus, als hätte er Angst, er würde daran ersticken, wenn er es nicht täte. Ein gequältes Lächeln stahl sich in seine Mundwinkel.

„Aber ist das nicht der Grund, warum ich ihn ..." Jetzt versagte ihm fast die Stimme und die letzten Worte waren nicht mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern. „..ihn so sehr...liebe?"

Ja, das WAR der Grund für Vegetas tiefe Gefühle. Er hatte sich nicht nur in den unbesiegbaren Krieger Kakarott verliebt, nicht nur in den, der verbissen und mit voller Hingabe bis zum letzten Atemzug kämpfte. Nein, es war vor allem die gefühlvolle menschliche Seite an diesem unbelehrbar naiven Baka, die den Prinzen verzauberte.

Er wusste gar nicht mehr, wie oft er Kakarott schon gebannt beobachtet hatte, wie dieser so stolz und unbeirrbar auf dem Kampffeld furchtlos seinen Gegnern gegenüber gestanden hatte. Und die Zeit schien schier still zu stehen, wenn dieser sich dann so unvergleichlich kraftvoll und gleichzeitig so anmutig bewegte, dass Vegeta jedes Mal das Gefühl hatte, sein Herz würde aufhören zu schlagen.

Und Sekunden nach dem Kampf schien er sich dann in einen völlig anderen Menschen zu verwandelt. In einen Menschen, der keine Angst hatte, offen seine Gefühle zu zeigen, der unbekümmert lachen und herumtoben konnte und der auch oft so tollpatschig und naiv sein konnte, dass selbst seine Freunde es bisweilen nicht fassen konnten. Dann war er wieder der unschuldige Kakarott, den alle kannten und liebten, der sich immer für andere einsetzte und der sich immer um seine Freunde und Familie sorgte und sie beschützte...

Vegeta riss die Augen auf, als ein düsterer Gedanke in ihm aufkeimte.

„Wenn es also sein muss, werde ich dich eben dazu zwingen, gegen mich zu kämpfen"

Fortsetzung folgt...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich kann mir schon denken, was ihr jetzt sagen wollt, wegen dem „verpatzten" Lemon und dem – wieder einmal recht gemeinen Cliff...  
Aber da kann ich nur sagen: „Spießt mich nicht auf!" -fleh- -auf den Knien rumkriech-

Bitte, bitte schreibt mir trotzdem reviews T.T


	6. Chapter 6

Autor

Niva

Paaring

Son Goku / Vegeta

Warnung

Vorsicht ! Amateur am Werk! Das ist meine erste ff, also seid nicht allzu streng mit mir Hundeaugen macht ansonsten ...nur n bisschen lime, später lemon, rape und death

Disclaimer

Alle Charaktere gehören mir! Mwahahahaha...

Schön wär´s, aber Spaß beiseite, das ganze DBZ Universum gehört ausschließlich Akira Toriyama und ichverdiene auch kein Geld hiermit – leider, brauchen könnt ichs.

Widmung

Federchen, Amu-chan, Fellie, Antiana und alle anderen von der SKP

Und ganz vielen lieben Dank an meine Muse Misato, die mir immer mit Rat und Ideen zur Seite steht, wenn ich mal wieder nicht weiter komme.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amunet: Danke amu-chan. Ich hoffe nur, mein Schreibstil wird nicht zu gefühlvoll, sonst geraten Goku und Vegeta noch zu sehr ooc...

Mangafan :Danke, danke, ich hab schon befürchtet, ich würd mit meinen Cliffs alleLeser vergraulen...aber ich kann einfach nicht anders... mwhahaha...  
Und keine Sorge, deine Theorien stören mich kein bisschen, ich war anfangs nur leicht vor den Kopf gestoßen, weil du bei deinem allerersten rewiev gleich erraten hast, wie die Stors weiter geht. Aber ich finds super, dass du dich in meine ff reinsteigern kannst, das ist für mich das größte Lob.

Lilith: Tja, ich muss dich leider entäuschen, Vegeta ist doch bekannt dafür, dass sein Stolz ihn zu den größten Dummheiten anspornt. Aber das wirst du ja gleich selber sehen.

Hilda: Hey Hilda-chan, du musst unbedingt auch wieder mal ne Vegoku schreiben, ich liebe deine Storys doch so sehr  
-bitte -bitte- -bitte- -bitte- -bitte-

Ach ja, gedachtes steht ab jetzt in > Klammern

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 6**

Ein heller Lichtstrahl fiel durch das Fenster und legte sich sanft auf die Silhouette des noch friedlich schlafenden Saiyajin. Verträumt öffnete dieser die Augen, genoss die wohlige Wärme, die sich durch die Sonnenstrahlen in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Dann griff Son Goku nach einem Zipfel der Bettdecke und zog sie sich über den Kopf. Normalerweise wäre er gleich nach dem Aufwachen aus dem Bett gehüpft, hätte gefrühstückt und hätte mit einem Lächeln den neuen Tag begrüßt.

Aber die Gestalt, die unter dem Laken verborgen war, rührte sich nicht. Sein erster Gedanke nach dem Aufwachen galt Vegeta, heute würde er ihn endlich zur Rede stellen... Doch eine seltsam laues Gefühl hatte sich in seiner Magengegend ausgebreitet, eine innere Angst... wie eine schlimme Vorahnung. Dieses Gefühl war dem erfahrenen Krieger nicht unbekannt, es warnte ihn oft vor neuen Feinden oder einem Hinterhalt. Was umso verwirrender war, denn er befand sich im Moment doch in keiner bedrohlichen Situation. (?)

Son Goku schloss noch einmal die Augen und atmete tief durch, bevor er die Decke zurück schlug und aus dem Bett stieg. Von unten aus der Küche hörte er das Geräusch klappernder Teller – das musste Son Goten sein, der das Essen zubereitete...

„Hmm... Frühstück."

Augenblicklich war der nachdenkliche Gesichtsausdruck aus Son Gokus Gesicht verschwunden und machte einem vorfreudigen Grinsen Platz. Nur mit Boxershorts und T-Shirt bekleidet stand er Sekunden später auch schon in der Küchentür.

„Guten Morgen, Son Goten."

"Oh, Guten Morgen." Kurz verwundert spähte der junge Semisaiyajin auf die Uhr. "Es ist nach Zehn, ich dachte, du wärst schon lange weg."

„Na ja, ich lass mir heut ein bisschen Zeit... Moment…" Erschrocken fuhr Goku herum. „Heißt das, es gibt für mich kein Frühstück mehr ?"

Bei dieser überdrehten Reaktion seines Vaters musste Goten es sich verkneifen, laut zu lachen.

„Keine Sorge, Dad. Setz dich schon mal, ich werd einfach noch ein bisschen mehr machen."

Nachdem dieses „Unheil" abgewendet war, machte Goku sich entschlossen auf den Weg zur Capsule Corp. Er hatte sich nicht wie üblich seinen Kampfanzug angezogen, sondern hatte sich für eine schwarze Hose und ein T-Shits in der gleichen Farbe entschieden. Er wollte Vegeta auf keinen Fall reizen und sei es auch nur durch die Wahl seiner Kleidung.

Je weiter er sich dem Anwesen der Capsule Corp. näherte, desto größer wurde auch wieder dieses unheilvolle Gefühl, dass er die ganze Zeit über versucht hatte, zu unterdrücken. Nervös sah er sich während des Fluges um. War es vielleicht möglich, dass Vegeta immer noch wütend war und er ihm deshalb irgendwo auflauerte? Nein, aus dem Hinterhalt anzugreifen wäre nicht die Art des stolzen Saiyajin, aber konnte man sich nach den Geschehnissen der letzten Zeit noch darauf verlassen?

Jetzt mach dich nicht lächerlich. Versuchte Son Goku sich selbst zu beruhigen. Er wird sich bestimmt schon wieder beruhigt haben, ich werde mit ihm reden und ihm sagen, was ich für ihn empfinde. Dann werden wir uns wieder vertragen und anschließend...

Son Gokus Gesichtsfarbe konnte man eindeutig ablesen, dass seine Gedanken nun in eine ganz andere Richtung abschweiften. Die verlegene Röte auf seinen Wangen verriet, dass er an ihren Kuss dachte, an Vegetas Atem auf seiner Haut, kurz bevor er seine Lippen berührte, an die Wärme des Anderen, die ihn alles um ihn herum vergessen ließ. Die Aussicht auf eine Fortsetzung dieses verlockenden Spiels ließ ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl in dem Saiyajin aufkommen und spülte die Unsicherheit und die Zweifel fort, die seine Gedanken umklammert hatten. Alles würde gut werden, ganz sicher. Und um diese Zukunftsvision schneller Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen, beschleunigte Son Goku seinen Flug.

Wenig später war er beim Haus der Briefs angekommen und konnte schon von weitem erkennen, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Das Anwesen schien verlassen, der hintere Teil lag sogar in Trümmern und... Son Goku konnte Vegetas Aura nicht spüren.

„Vegeta?"

Der Saiyajin landete und lief aufgewühlt auf die Ruinen zu, rief immer wieder Vegetas Namen. Doch es war niemand zu sehen. Auch im unbeschadeten Teil des Hauses war nach intensiver Suche kein Mensch zu finden. Son Goku kehrte zum verwüsteten Teil des Anwesens zurück und konzentrierte sich, um vielleicht noch Spuren eines vermeintlichen Angreifers aufzuspüren. Doch da war nichts. Nur Reste der starken Energie seines Prinzen lagen noch in der Luft.

Das ergab doch keinen Sinn.

Was war nur passiert? Son Gokus Herz fing an zu rasen. Früher hätte er sich zwar auch seine Gedanken gemacht, aber jetzt, wo so sich so viel zwischen ihnen verändert hatte, machte der Saiyajin sich schreckliche Sorgen. Er befürchtete, dass ein Kampf stattgefunden hatte, Vegeta vielleicht verletzt war... Aber dann würde er doch noch eine andere Aura als die seines Prinzen wahrnehmen müssen und das war nicht der Fall.

„Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein!" Son Goku raufte sich die strubbeligen Haare. Es ärgerte ihn unheimlich, dass in letzter Zeit irgendwie alles so anders lief, als er es sich erhofft hatte.

„Was...?"

Wie ein Stromschlag durchzuckte es Son Gokus Körper, als er Vegetas Aura spürte, die – nicht allzu weit entfernt - kurz aufflackerte. Hastig drehte der Saiyajin den Kopf in die Richtung aus der er die Energie wahrgenommen hatte und schoss in den Himmel.

Schon nach wenigen hundert Metern stutzte er, etwas verunsicherte ihn. Die Richtung und die Entfernung stimmten in etwa... Ja, Vegetas Energiesignatur kam ganz klar von... Son Gokus Haus !

Wieder meldete sich dieses alarmierende Gefühl in seinem Inneren, und diesmal war es so stark, dass er es nicht mehr ignorieren konnte. Er flog schneller und suchte dabei weiter nach Vegetas Aura, fand sie nach kurzer Zeit auch. Die Energie des Prinzen war höher als normal, so wie es sich anfühlte, hatte er sich zum Supersaiyajin hochgepowert. Und gleich neben Vegeta konnte er noch eine Aura spüren... ganz schwach.

Es war die Aura von ...Son Goten!

Inzwischen war er nur noch wenige Kilometer von seinem Ziel entfernt und bemerkte erschrocken die Rauchschwaden, die von seinem Haus ausgingen. So schnell er konnte brachte er die letzten Meter hinter sich und landete vor seinem Zuhause. Oder besser – vor dem, was davon übrig geblieben war. Schockiert starrte Son Goku auf das alptraumhafte Szenario, das sich ihm bot. Nur auf einer Seite standen noch die Außenwände, der Rest lag in Trümmern. An einigen Stellen brannte es sogar und dicker, beißender Qualm stieg auf. Überall lagen verstreut Ziegel, Steine und Mauerreste und in einem großen Umkreis um die Ruine herum waren die Bäume umgeknickt.

Son Goku konnte sich nur von diesem Bild der Zerstörung losreißen, als er erneut Vegetas Aura spürte, die von der anderen Seite des Trümmerfeldes zu kommen schien. Schnell ging er auf die Stelle zu. Wegen des undurchdringlichen Rauches konnte er noch nichts erkennen, allerdings drang eine leises Stöhnen zu ihm durch, das von Son Goten stammen musste.

Als er die dichte Mauer aus Feuer und Qualm durchquert hatte, blieb er wie erstarrt stehen.

Vor ihm stand, eingehüllt in eine goldene Aura, Vegeta. In seinem Gesicht und an seinem Kampfanzug waren frische Blutspritzer. Unter ihm lag regungslos Son Goten. Er war anscheinend bewusstlos, seine Kleidung war zerfetzt und dunkle Flecken und Wunden überzogen seinen ganzen schmalen Körper. Blut lief aus seinem leicht geöffneten Mundwinkel, tropfte von seinem Kinn und vermischte sich am Boden mit dem Staub ihres zerstörten Hauses.

Gerade beugte sich Vegeta zu Goten hinunter, packte ihn an den zerrissenen Resten seines Oberteils und zog ihn zu sich hoch. Immer noch starr vor Schreck und mit vor Unglauben geweiteten Augen bemerkte Son Goku den Gesichtsausdruck des Prinzen. Blankes Entsetzen kroch in ihm hoch. Vegeta hatte dieses grausame Lächeln auf den Lippen, das Son Goku das letzte Mal bei ihm gesehen hatte, als er unter Babidis Kontrolle stand und beim großen Turnier in die Zuschauertribüne gefeuert hatte.

„Nein!"

In dem Moment als Vegeta mit der Faust ausholte, preschte Son Goku reflexartig hervor und schlug den anderen Saiyajin ins Gesicht, so dass dieser den bewusstlosen Goten losließ und mehrere Meter nach hinten geschleudert wurde.

„Son Goten… Son Goten!" Goku war aufgeregt zu seinem Sohn gerannt und hob den leblosen Körper vom Boden hoch, stützte dessen Kopf mit seinen Armen. Seine Aura war sehr schwach, mehrere Knochen mussten gebrochen sein und seine Atemzüge waren flach, aber zumindest einigermaßen gleichmäßig.

„Goten, komm schon mach die Augen auf." Son Goku rüttelte seinen Sohn leicht an der Schulter, in der Hoffnung irgendeine Reaktion zu erhalten.

Die kam dann auch in der Form eines gequälten Stöhnens. Ein kurzes Zucken ließ Goten die Lider zusammen pressen, bevor er kraftlos seine Augen einen Spalt weit öffnete. Zuerst war seine Sicht verschwommen und der Schmerz lähmte noch seine Gedanken. Doch langsam verflog der Schleier und Son Goten konnte in der Gestalt, die über ihn gebeugt war, seinen Vater erkennen.

„Goten?" Sein Sohn schien ihn nicht zu wahrzunehmen, er starrte nur mit leeren Augen durch ihn hindurch.

„Dad..." Kam nach einer Weile die schwache Antwort, gefolgt von einem schmerzerfüllten Keuchen, das Gotens ganzen Körper zum Zittern brachte.

„Kami" Son Goku fiel ein Stein vom Herzen als Goten seinen Blick erwiderte. „Ganz ruhig, beweg dich nicht." Die magischen Bohnen hätten den Semisaiyajin jetzt mit Leichtigkeit wieder heilen können, aber die waren im Haus und es war nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie die Zerstörung überstanden hatten.

Was jetzt?

Goku fühlte sich schrecklich hilflos. Er hatte seinen Jüngsten noch nie so schwach und verletzt gesehen. Dieser hatte zwar das Talent und die Saiyajingene seines Vaters geerbt, aber er hatte sich nie sonderlich für das harte Training begeistern können und so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er keine Chance gegen Vegetas übermächtige Angriffe gehabt hatte.

Vegeta!

Seine Augen blitzten vor Wut als er den anderen Saiyajin fixierte, dessen blaue Augen seinen Blick nur arrogant und kalt erwiderten.

Der Prinz hatte sich inzwischen längst von dem Schlag erholt und beobachtete aus einiger Entfernung zufrieden die Bemühungen des anderen Vollblutsaiyajin. Bis jetzt verlief alles wie er es geplant hatte.

Noch vor Sonnenaufgang hatte er sich zu Kakarotts Haus geschlichen und hatte stundenlang in einiger Entfernung ausgeharrt, bis dieser sein Heim verlassen hatte. Dann hatte er noch abgewartet, bis der andere so weit entfernt war, dass seine Energie nicht mehr zu spüren war. Gleich darauf powerte er sich ruhig zum SSJ hoch, erhob sich in die Luft und ohne dass er noch einen Moment gezögert hatte, jagte er einen Ki-Blast durch das Dach des Hauses. Dahin, wo er zuvor Son Gotens Aura ausgemacht hatte.

Es war wirklich zu einfach gewesen. Vegeta hatte danach den angeschlagenen Körper des Jungen aus den brennenden Trümmern gezogen, ignorierte dessen lachhafte Versuche, sich zu wehren und schlug auf ihn ein.

Nach kurzer Zeit war das Wimmern verschwunden und der Semisaiyajin war in sich zusammen gesackt und hatte das Bewusstsein verloren.

Eigentlich war es für den erfahrenen Krieger keine große Anstrengung gewesen, aber dennoch keuchte er und sein Atem ging schnell. Es war ihm schwerer gefallen, als er zuerst angenommen hatte, den hilflosen Goten so gnadenlos zusammenzuschlagen. Er sah seinem Vater so ähnlich...

„Vegeta!"

Der Prinz ließ sich von Son Gokus wütendem Aufschrei nicht beeindrucken.

„Das wirst du mir büßen. Diesmal bist du zu weit gegangen."

„Pfff... was regst du dich denn so auf?" Kam die spöttische Antwort, die vor Arroganz nur so triefte. Vegeta baute sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen vor dem Anderen auf. Seine Lippen waren zu einem teuflischen Grinsen verzogen und er sah Son Goku von oben herab an. Das Zittern in Vegetas Stimme war fast nicht zu hören...

„Ich wollte nur herausfinden, ob er genau so schlecht küsst wie du. Aber, was soll ich sagen... er hat sich gewehrt."

Son Gokus Verstand setzte bei diesen Worten aus. Sie hatten sich wie eine Schockwelle in seinem ganzem Körper ausgebreitet, sein Denken eingefroren und sein Herz in tausend kleine Stücke zerrissen. Seine Hand zitterte, als er sie zur Faust ballte bis seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

>Er hat nur ... mit mir gespielt... >Er legte Son Goten, der wieder das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, vorsichtig auf den Boden. >Und auch noch... mit meinen Sohn>

Blind vor Wut und Enttäuschung powerte Son Goku sich ebenfalls auf das SSL Level hoch und stürzte sich auf seinen Feind.

Ein wilder Kampf entbrannte zwischen den beiden Saiyajin. Sie schenkten sich nichts, keine Spielchen, kein Austesten der Kräfte des Gegners, nur unerbittlich harte Schläge und Ki-Attacken. Beide achteten wenig auf ihre Deckung, die Hauptsache war, dem Gegner den größtmöglichen Schaden zuzufügen.

Vegetas Äußerem war nicht anzukennen, was sich in seinem Inneren abspielte. Er fühlte die ganze Zeit schon diesen dumpfen Schmerz in seiner Brust und als er Kakarott so verzweifelt und hilflos über seinen Sohn gebeugt gesehen hatte, hätte es ihm beinahe das Herz gebrochen. Er hatte all das nicht gewollt. Er wollte doch nur glücklich werden... mit dem Saiyajin den er liebte. Doch es war alles so anders gekommen, alles so falsch gelaufen. Und jetzt musste er es wieder gerade biegen, es beenden. Nur so würde er noch das letzte bisschen Stolz behalten können, das ihm noch geblieben war.

Eigentlich hätte es ihn freuen müssen, dass sein Plan so wundervoll aufging, aber dem war nicht so. Vielleicht fühlte er eine Art Erleichterung, Dankbarkeit, dass dieser Schmerz bald vorbei sein würde, aber ansonsten nur Leere und das unbeschreiblich qualvolle Gefühl von unerwiderter Liebe.

Denn er liebte Kakarott immer noch.

Mehr denn je...

Obwohl sich die Beiden normalerweise ziemlich ebenbürtig waren, gewann Son Goku schnell die Oberhand. Sein unbändiger Zorn verlieh ihm eine übermenschliche Kraft, die ihn härter zuschlagen ließ, als jemals zuvor. Und so hatte er den anderen Saiyajin, dessen Körper mittlerweile aus zahlreichen Wunden blutete, mit seinen Angriffen recht schnell zurückgedrängt.

>Warum nur? Bin ich wirklich so naiv?>

Vegeta hatte ihn nur für seine selbstsüchtigen Bedürfnisse missbraucht und als er zurückgewiesen wurde, hatte er versucht, sich an seinem Sohn zu vergehen. Und er hatte sich doch tatsächlich in den Prinzen verliebt und war so dumm gewesen, zu glauben, der stolze Saiyajin würde auch etwas für ihn empfinden. Eine Mischung aus Scham und Verzweiflung trieb Son Goku Tränen in die Augen. Er fühlte sich so unsagbar wütend, hintergangen und... hilflos und all diese Gefühle wandelte er in pure Kraft um, in Tritte und Hiebe, die ihr Ziel jedes Mal trafen.

>Ja, so ist es gut.>

Vegetas Schläge waren kraftloser geworden und seine Deckung war mittlerweile kaum mehr vorhanden. Die unaufhörlichen Schläge schwächten ihn mehr und mehr.

>Hasse mich ruhig. Es ist besser so. Für uns beide.>

Er torkelte einige Meter zurück und sah, wie Kakarott seine Kraft für einen neuen Schlag sammelte und auf ihn zu raste. Vegeta rührte sich nicht vom Fleck und machte auch keine Anstalten den Angriff abzuwehren. Er stand einfach nur da hatte die Arme zum Schutz vor seinen Oberkörper genommen. Es kam ihm vor wie in Zeitlupe, als der andere Saiyajin immer näher kam.

Er sog die gesamte Erscheinung des Geliebten in sich auf. Kakarotts wilde, blonde Mähne, die klaren blauen Augen und die strahlend goldene Aura, die ihn umgab wie himmlisches Licht. Die schwarze Kleidung, die er trug, hob die zarte Blässe seiner Haut besonders hervor und durch die Risse, die das Shirt mittlerweile hatte, konnte man klar die stählernen Muskeln sehen, die momentan zum Bersten angespannt waren. Kakarott hatte in Vegetas Augen noch nie so vollkommen ausgesehen wie in diesem Moment.

>Er ist so wunderschön>, waren Vegetas letzte Gedanken, bevor er seine Deckung fallen ließ und sein Ki senkte. Seine Haare färbten sich wieder schwarz.

Einen Herzschlag später traf ihn auch schon der mächtige Schlag, der sich mit Leichtigkeit in seinen Brustkorb bohrte und diesen durchschlug. Ein Schmerz wie tausend spitze Nadeln durchflutete Vegetas zitternden Körper und ließ ihn Blut spucken.

Son Goku sah die warme, dunkelrote Flüssigkeit, vermochte sie sogar auf seiner zu Hand spüren und konnte trotzdem nicht glauben, was gerade passiert war. Das Gesicht von blankem Entsetzen entstellt und die Augen vor Unglauben aufgerissen stand er einfach da, starr vor Schreck und unfähig sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen.

Erst als Vegeta stöhnend vor ihm zusammenbrach, kam er wieder zu sich. Er schaffte es gerade noch, dessen Sturz aufzuhalten. Vorsichtig, als wäre er etwas zerbrechliches, stützte er den Saiyajin in seinen Armen.

„Vegeta!... Wieso... wieso hast du das getan?"

Der Prinz erwiderte nichts, sah einfach nur in die Augen seines Gegenübers, fasziniert von dessen feinen Gesichtszüge. Er zitterte und langsam ergriff eine seltsame Taubheit Besitz von seinem Körper. Seine letzte Kraft zusammennehmend, hob er den Arm und strich seinem Geliebten sanft über die Wange.

Er lächelte schwach.

„Ich... liebe dich... so sehr..."

Dann verschwand der Glanz aus Vegetas Augen und sein Kopf sackte zur Seite.

Stille.

Son Goku hielt Vegeta immer noch schützend in seinen Armen, als plötzlich eine warme, salzige Flüssigkeit auf dessen Wangen tropfte. Tränen. Son Goku erkannte sie als seine Eigenen, die ihm unaufhaltsam über das Gesicht liefen. Er presste Vegetas blassen, leblosen Körper an seinen Eigenen und fing verzweifelt an zu weinen.

„NEIN... NEIIIIIIIIN!"

Fortsetzung folgt...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuerst mal möchte ich mich bei all meinen Lesern entschuldigen, dass ich diesmal meinen wöchentlichen Termin nicht einhalten konnte, aber ich hatte echt viel zu tun und dann hab ich in meiner Blödheit auch noch vergessen, abzuspeichern und musste deshalb über die Hälfte noch einmal schreiben. T.T

Als kleine Entschuldigung ist dieses Kapitel auch besonders lang.

Aber ich hab eh vor, statt Donnerstag ab jetzt jeden Samstag oder Sonntag zu posten. Das haut für mich zeitlich einfach besser hin und ich denke, ihr habt am Wochenende auch mehr Zeit zum Lesen.

Dieses Kapitel war wieder ein hartes Stück Arbeit, aber ich muss zugeben, es hat echt Spaß gemacht. Dieses Kapi ist bis jetzt mein Liebstes. Ganz Recht, ich liebe es, meine Charaktere leiden zu lassen aber noch mehr liebe ich es, wenn Vegeta seine böse Seite zeigt. –schmacht-

Hmm... hab´s mir gerade nochmal durchgelesen. Mann ich kann echt keine Kampfszenen schreiben und ich befürchte, die Charaktere werden immer mehr ooc. .

Ihr seid bestimmt gespannt, wie es jetzt weiter geht. Na, hat einer ne Idee?

Hmm... seid ihr der Meinung, ich sollte eine Depri-Warnung anhängen?

Bitte schreibt mir fleißig Kommis.


	7. Chapter 7

Autor

Niva

Paaring

Son Goku / Vegeta

Warnung

Vorsicht ! Amateur am Werk! Das ist meine erste ff, also seid nicht allzu streng mit mir Hundeaugen macht ansonsten ...nur n bisschen lime, später lemon, rape, death und **depri.**

Disclaimer

Alle Charaktere gehören mir! Mwahahahaha...

Schön wär´s, aber Spaß beiseite, das ganze DBZ Universum gehört ausschließlich Akira Toriyama und ichverdiene auch kein Geld hiermit – leider, brauchen könnt ichs.

Widmung

Federchen, Amu-chan, Fellie, Antiana und alle anderen von der SKP

Und ganz vielen lieben Dank an meine Muse Misato, die mir immer mit Rat und Ideen zur Seite steht, wenn ich mal wieder nicht weiter komme.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilith: So, zuerst einmal gibts ne Depri Warnung für meine treue Leserin Lilith. Und keine Sorge, ich vergess euch schon nicht. Ich überleg mir nur, ob ich von jetzt an im 2 Wochen Rythmus posten sollte, weil ich zur Zeit echt viel Stress hab und Probleme habe, rechtzeitig fertig zu werden mit den Kapiteln. Mal sehen.  
Um deine Sorgen gleich mal zu zerstreuen: Ich habe nicht vor, eine 0-8-15 Story zu schreiben. Aber mehr sag ich nicht, lasst euch überraschen.

Mangafan: Ich bin schlimmer als Freezer? Hmm.. ich nehms einfach mal als Kompliment, ich bin aber auch wirklich sadistisch veranlagt. Ich freu mich wahnsinnig, dass dir die ff so gut gefällt. Und dass du diesmal nicht erraten konntest, wie´s weiter geht, freut mich fast noch mehr -muwahahaha-

Serín : Endlich mal jemand, der bemerkt, dass ich Goku in sexy schwarze Klamotten gesteckt habe -freu-  
Wie lang die ff noch wird, kann ich jetzt noch nicht sagen, aber einige Kapitel kommen schon noch, keine Angst.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 7

„NEIN... NEIN!"

Vegetas Körper hing schlaff in Son Gokus Armen, schluchzend hielt dieser ihn immer noch fest an sich gepresst. Das Gesicht des Prinzen war völlig entspannt und wirkte so friedlich. Wenn man von den Wunden absah, die über seinen ganzen Körper verteilt waren, könnte man fast glauben, er würde einfach nur schlafen. Als würde er bald wieder aufwachen.

Aber dem war nicht so. Vegeta war tot.

„Nein... Nein...warum tust du mir das nur an?"

Es verging noch eine ganze Weile, in der Son Goku nicht imstande war zu begreifen, geschweige denn zu akzeptieren, was gerade passiert war. Alles in ihm weigerte sich, auch nur die Augen zu öffnen, er redete sich ein, es wäre alles nur ein böser Traum und wenn er die Augen wieder aufschlagen würde, wäre alles anders. Aber er hatte Angst, er wusste, dass es nicht nur ein Traum war. Bald würde die bittere Realität ihn einholen und sein ohnehin schon leidendes Herz endgültig zerbrechen.

„Warum?"

Warum nur hatte er das nicht kommen sehen? Hatte er sich nicht immer eingeredet, Vegeta zu kennen, seinen schwierigen Charakter, seinen unbeugsamen Willen, seinen überheblichen Stolz? Sie waren doch beide Saiyajin, die beiden letzten ihrer Art sogar, hätte ihn das nicht enger an Vegeta binden müssen, ihn ahnen lassen, was der Andere vorhatte?

„D... Dad...?"

Langsam, wie in Trance öffnete Son Goku die Augen. Einige Meter von ihm entfernt kniete Son Goten, sah ihn fragend an. Der Semisaiyajin stützte sich mit einer Hand auf dem Boden auf, um in seinem angeschlagenen Zustand nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, die andere Hand hatte er fest auf seinen schmerzenden Brustkorb gepresst. Er hatte sichtlich Mühe, die Augen offen zu halten.

„Dad, ...alles in Ordnung?"

Son Goku fühlte sich müde und schwer – willens und doch unfähig, seinem Sohn zu antworten - als wäre mit dem Prinzen der Saiyajin auch ein Teil von ihm gestorben. Als wäre seine unbeschwerte Fröhlichkeit und sein Lebenswille in der Dunkelheit verschwunden, die sein Herz umschloss. Er wandte seinen Blick wieder von Goten ab und sah in das friedliche Gesicht des toten Geliebten in seinen Armen, streichelte sanft über dessen blasse Wangen.

Son Goten war sich nicht sicher, was er von dem abwesenden Blick seines Vaters halten sollte. So hatte er ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen. Aber der junge Semisaiyajin war durch diese chaotischen Ereignisse ohnehin noch viel zu geschockt und verwirrt, um auch nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Er wusste nur, dass er dem Schmerz und dem ständig lauter werdenden Dröhnen in seinem Kopf nicht mehr lange standhalten konnte. Daher versuchte er, ein Stück weiter an seinen Vater heranzukommen um ihn an der Schulter zu rütteln und ihn damit aus seiner Starre zu befreien. Doch die Hand des schwachen Jungen streifte die Schulter des Vollblutsaiyajins nur flüchtig, bevor die Schmerzen wieder stärker wurden und die Ohnmacht entgültig die Oberhand über seinen Geist gewann.

----------------------

Als Son Goten wieder zu sich kam, konnte er etwas weiches, warmes unter sich fühlen. Er kuschelte sich weiter hinein und seufzte leise. Es war so angenehm. Zögernd öffnete er die Augen, musste sie aber, geblendet von dem hellen Licht das ihn umgab, gleich wieder schließen. Nur langsam gewöhnte er sich daran und sah sich um. Er lag in einem einladendenden, flauschigen Bett mit weißen Bezügen und auch der große runde Raum, in dem er sich befand, war ganz in Weiß gehalten. Außer einem Schrank, einer Kommode und einem Stuhl, auf dem er Kleidung ausmachen konnte, war das Zimmer leer. Das Sonnenlicht, das durch die hohen geöffneten Fenster fiel, ließ alles angenehm hell, fast traumgleich wirken.

Allmählich begann er den Raum zuzuordnen, in dem er sich befand. Er war offensichtlich in Gottes Palast. Was war passiert? Wer hatte ihn hier her gebracht?

Als er sich aufsetzte, um aus dem Bett zu steigen, fiel es ihm plötzlich wieder ein. Vegeta. Sein Vater. Der Kampf. Schlagartig war die ganze böse Erinnerung wieder da. Doch zu seinem Erstaunen hatte er keine Schmerzen mehr und eine kurze Untersuchung seines Körpers zeigte ihm, dass alle seine Wunden vollständig verheilt waren.

In dem Moment als er aufstehen wollte, hörte er ein knarrendes Geräusch und sah auf. Piccolo stand in der Tür.

„Wie ich sehe bist du wach. Wie fühlst du dich?" Der Grüne schloss die Tür hinter sich, ging auf Goten zu und blieb einige Meter vor ihm stehen.

„Gut, denke ich. Wie komme ich hierher?"

„Son Goku kam mit dir und Vegeta hier an. Du warst schwer verletzt und mehr tot als lebendig. Dende hat dich geheilt." Stichelnd fügte er noch hinzu „Das ist jetzt zwei Tage her, du hast wirklich lange geschlafen."

Piccolo bemerkte daraufhin den etwas ängstlichen, fragenden Blick des Jungen und ergänzte seinen Bericht „Deinem Vater geht es auch gut."

Erleichtert atmete der junge Semisaiyajin auf.

„Was ist eigentlich passiert?" wollte Piccolo wissen.

„Ich weiß nicht genau... .Aber warte mal.. wie meinst du das? Wenn ich schon seit zwei Tagen hier liege, dann hat euch doch bestimmt mein Vater schon alles erzählt."

Das Gesicht des Namekianers wurde schlagartig wieder ernst. „Wir haben nichts aus ihm rauskriegen können. Er... verhält sich seltsam. Deshalb dachten wir, du könntest Licht in die Sache bringen."

Die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich ungläubig. Piccolo erkannte seufzend, dass er den Semisaiyajin wohl etwas überrumpelt hatte. „Nun gut. Son Gohan ist auch hier. Komm runter, wenn du so weit bist."

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab und war dabei, das Zimmer zu verlassen. Als er im Türrahmen stand, drehte er sich nochmal kurz um. Ein zweideutiges Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen als er noch spöttelnd meinte:

„Es wäre nicht schlecht, wenn du dir vielleicht vorher noch was anziehen würdest." Dann verschwand er.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Son Goten, dass er nackt war. Nur ein Zipfel des Lakens lag auf seinem Schoß und bedeckte notdürftig sein Geschlecht. Hitze schoss ihm ins Gesicht und die ganze Situation war ihm plötzlich wahnsinnig peinlich.

Son Goku saß am Rand der Plattform, die Gottes Palast im Himmel trug. Hier oben wehte immer ein leichter Wind und obwohl sie eigentlich über den Wolken waren, war der Horizont im Moment grau, neblig und wolkenverhangen.

Eine leichte Brise wehte durch die Haare des Saiyajins, spielte mit ihnen, als ob sie versuchen würde, Son Goku aufzumuntern. Doch dieser bemerkte es nicht einmal. Weder den Wind, der jetzt abends immer kälter wurde, noch den aufziehenden Regen oder sonst irgendetwas um sich herum.

Die ganze Szenerie war gespenstisch anzusehen. Nichts erinnerte mehr an den mächtigen Krieger, den ständig hungrigen Mitstreiter oder die naive Frohnatur, die alle seine Freunde kannten und schätzten. Sogar seine sonst so leuchtende Aura war dunkel und kaum wahrnehmbar. Es war, als wäre er über Nacht gealtert, sein Blick war leer und gebrochen, die Wangen eingefallen und sein ganzer Körper wirkte zerbrechlich und kraftlos.

Mittlerweile trafen die ersten kleinen Regentropfen auf seine helle Haut und perlten dann langsam nach unten. Als der Schauer stärker wurde und die kalten Tropfen in Strömen seinen Körper und sein Gesicht herunterliefen, sah es fast so aus, als würde er weinen. Das hätte er vermutlich auch getan, wenn er noch die Kraft dazu gehabt hätte. Doch sein Blick blieb verklärt, sein Gesicht wie versteinert.

Kein einziger greifbarer Gedanke war in seinem Kopf, nur eine gewaltige Flut unterschiedlichster Gefühle, in der er Angst hatte zu ertrinken.

_Fassungslosigkeit_ über das, was passiert war.

_Trauer_ über den Verlust des einzigen wirklich geliebten Menschen.

_Wut_ auf sich selbst, denn er war nicht in der Lage gewesen, es zu verhindern.

_Hoffnungslosigkeit_, weil er nie wieder Vegetas warme Lippen auf den seinen spüren würde, nie wieder seinen berauschenden Geruch einatmen durfte und nie wieder eine zarte Berührung seines Prinzen seine Sinne zum Schwinden bringen würde.

Denn Vegeta war fort. Und für ihn gab es kein Zurück!

Wie ein dumpfes Murmeln, das aus verschiedenen Richtungen gleichzeitig zu kommen schien, hallten Dendes Worte noch immer durch seine Gedanken.

„Es tut mir leid..."

---------------------

Der erneute Zusammenbruch seines Jüngsten hatte Son Goku aus seiner Starre gerissen und in die kalte Realität zurück gerissen. Der Semisaiyajin war am Ende und sein Ki war schon beängstigend gesunken, er durfte jetzt nicht über den Verlust Vegetas sinnieren, er musste handeln, bevor er auch noch seinen Sohn ans Jenseits verlieren würde. Also richtete er sich auf, behielt dabei Vegetas leblosen Körper im Arm und legte sich Goten vorsichtig über die Schulter. Ohne weiter zu zögern schoss er in Richtung Quittenturm davon.

Auf dem Weg dahin wirkte der frische, kalte Flugwind wahre Wunder und der Vollblutsaiyajin bekam langsam wieder einen klaren Kopf. In wenigen Minuten würde er von Meister Quitte ein Paar der heilenden Bohnen erhalten und könnte seinen Sohn spielend damit heilen. Und Vegeta? Wozu gab es schließlich die Dragonballs? Ein Hoffnungsschimmer keimte in ihm auf und nahm ihm einen großen Teil der Last ab, die seinen Körper und seine Seele schwer machten. Er hatte noch kurz Zeit, tief durchzuatmen und „Alles wird gut." zu murmeln, da war er auch schon angekommen.

Von dem einfach hereinstürmenden Krieger leicht überrumpelt runzelte der dicke Kater kurz die Stirn, bevor er ihn fröhlich begrüßte.

„Oh, hallo Son Goku. Lange nicht mehr ..."

„Meister Quitte, schnell ich brauch unbedingt magische Bohnen." Bevor der pelzige Turmwächter seinen Satz auch nur annähernd beenden konnte, wurde er von einem aufgeregten Goku unterbrochen. „Es ist dringend, ich hab leider keine Zeit für große Erklärungen.", versuchte dieser noch, sein verhalten zu entschuldigen.

„Tut mir leid Son Goku. Ich habe zur Zeit keine vorrätig." Bei diesem Satz verlor Gokus Gesicht schlagartig an Farbe.

Als der Kater das schockierte Gesicht seines Gegenüber sah, schien ihm doch noch etwas einzufallen, das dem Saiyajin weiterhelfen könnte. „Aber so weit ich weiß, verfügt doch unser junger Gott mitunter über die Fähigkeit, zu heilen."

Kaum dass er das ausgesprochen hatte, war Son Goku auch schon verschwunden.

„Ts ts, diese Jugend" meinte der Kater noch kopfschüttelnd, bevor er wieder seiner Arbeit nachging.

Wenn der trainierte Krieger normalerweise ein bis zwei Minuten gebraucht hätte, um vom Turm aus zu Dendes Palast zu kommen, so brauchte er jetzt nur Sekunden. Nach Dende musste er sich auch gar nicht lange umsehen. Dieser unterhielt sich gerade vor dem Palast mit Popo, als er überrascht aufsah und den Saiyajin bemerkte, der schnell auf ihn zukam.

„Dende! Son Goten ist schwer verletzt. Kannst du ihn bitte schnell heilen?"

Vorsichtig setzte er seinen Sohn ab und legte ihn sanft auf dem gefliesten Vorplatz ab. Sofort kam Dende auf ihn zu und beugte sich zu dem Verwundeten hinunter. Er legte seine Hände auf dessen Körper, die nach kurzer zeit zu glühen anfingen und das sanfte Licht das von dem jungen Gott ausging, hüllte Son Goten zärtlich ein. Schon nach kurzer Zeit konnte man erkennen, dass die Wunden sich unter den heilenden Fingern schlossen und der schmerzverzerrte Ausdruck verschwand vom Gesicht des Jungen und er entspannte sich sichtlich.

Son Goku atmete erleichtert auf, bevor er sich erneut aufgeregt an Dende wandte.

„Dende, weißt du, wo sich die Dragonballs befinden? Ich brauche dringend Shen Longs Hilfe!"

Der junge Namekianer sah kurz auf, bevor sein Blick auf den Saiyajinprinzen fiel, der immer noch in Son Gokus Armen hing und sich nicht rührte.

„Vegeta. Ist er...?"

„Ja." Warf der Vollblutsaiyajin hastig ein. Er wollte nicht, dass Dende den Satz beendete. Um noch einmal die Dringlichkeit seines Wunsches zu betonen, setzte er einen nachdrucksvollen Gesichtsausdruck auf und wiederholte er sein Anliegen.

„Kannst du mir nun helfen, die Dragonballs zu finden?"

„Die werden dir nicht helfen können."

„Was? Wieso sollten sie mir nicht helfen können?"

Son Goku verstand nicht, worauf der kleine Namekianer hinaus wollte und Dende, der sich unter den fragenden Augen des Älteren sichtlich unwohl fühlte, bedachte ihn mit einem ernsten, mitfühlenden Blick. Er schluckte schwer, bevor er zu einer Erklärung ansetzte.

„Hör mir zu, Son Goku. Vegeta wurde bereits einmal mit den Dragonballs wiederbelebt. Das funktioniert aber leider nur ein einziges Mal. Es steht nicht in der Macht des Drachen, dir diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen." (1)

„Nein."

Son Goku flüsterte dieses Wort monoton vor sich hin.

„Nein."

Er sah Dende dabei nicht in die Augen, er konnte es nicht. Denn in ihnen würde er sehen, dass der Kleine die Wahrheit sprach. Dass es kein Zurück gab für seinen Geliebten. Nie wieder.

Der junge Gott war selbst sehr betrübt über Vegetas Tod und fühlte sich schrecklich deprimiert. In seiner Hilflosigkeit konnte er nichts mehr tun oder sagen, um Son Goku zu helfen, außer:

„Es tut mir leid."

---------------------

„Es tut mir leid... mir leid..."

Immer und immer wieder nur diese Worte. Aber ihre schrecklich grausame Bedeutung war erst später zu dem Saiyajin durchgedrungen. Seitdem saß er hier. Es war, als würde er neben sich stehen. Als hätte er seinen Körper verlassen, weil ansonsten der Schmerz seine Seele zerreißen würde. Dieser tobende, brennende Schmerz, den man seinem ausdruckslosen Gesicht zwar nicht ansah, doch der langsam drohte, ihn in den Wahnsinn zu reißen.

Das war einfach nicht fair.

Dende und Son Gohan beobachteten den Schwarzhaarigen hilflos aus einiger Entfernung. Son Gohan war kurz nach Gokus Zusammenbruch von Piccolo benachrichtigt worden. Sie hatten anfangs versucht, mit ihm zu reden, doch ohne Erfolg. Er rührte sich nicht. Langsam machte vor allem Son Gohan sich schreckliche Sorgen. Was konnten sie nur tun?

Piccolo kam dazu.

„Dein Bruder ist aufgewacht, Son Gohan. Es geht ihm gut."

Ein Anflug von Entspannung machte sich im Blick des Angesprochenen breit. „Endlich. Hat er dir schon gesagt, was vorgefallen ist?"

Das ernste Gesicht des Namekianers und sein betretenes Schweigen waren Antwort genug für den Semisaiyajin und er blickte wieder melancholisch in Richtung seines Vaters.

„Wisst ihr, ich habe nachgedacht," unterbrach nun Dende die eintretende, betrübte Stille. So Gohan und Piccolo sahen fragend zu dem kleinen Namekianer hinüber.

„Es gibt vielleicht doch noch eine Möglichkeit, Vegeta wieder ins Leben zu holen."

Fortsetzung folgt...

(1) Die Namek-Dragonballs gibt es in meiner Story nicht. Das wäre zu einfach.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, das wars wieder mal. Ich hoffe das Kapi hat euch gefallen. Wie schon am Anfang erwähnt, weiß ich nicht genau  
ob ich ab jetzt im zwei Wochen Abstand poste oder so wie bisher einmal pro Woche. Kommt drauf an, ob sich der  
Stress legt, in dem ich zur zeit stecke.

Bitte schreibt mir viele viele Rewievs.


	8. Chapter 8

Autor

Niva

Pairing

Son Goku / Vegeta

Warnung

Vorsicht! Amateur am Werk! Das ist meine erste ff, also seid nicht allzu streng mit mir Hundeaugen macht ansonsten ...nur n bisschen lime, später lemon, rape, death und depri.

Disclaimer

Alle Charaktere gehören mir! Mwahahahaha...

Schön wär´s, aber Spaß beiseite, das ganze DBZ Universum gehört ausschließlich Akira Toriyama und ichverdiene auch kein Geld hiermit – leider, brauchen könnt ichs.

Widmung

Federchen, Amu-chan, Fellie, Antiana und alle anderen von der SKP

Und ganz vielen lieben Dank an meine Muse Misato, die mir immer mit Rat und Ideen zur Seite steht, wenn ich mal wieder nicht weiter komme.

-----------------------------------------

Lilith: Danke für deine ehrliche Meinung. Du hast absolut recht, ich tu mich noch recht schwer, die Gefühle der Charaktere richtig rüber zu bringen. Und ja, ich bin auch der Meinung, dass sie noch viel zu wenig leiden, aber das wird sich in den nächsten Kapiteln mit Sicherheit ändern...  
Auf jeden Fall wird ich mich bemühen, mich in der Hinsicht zu verbessern.  
PS: ich würde wirklich gerne mal eine ff von dir lesen, ich kann mir echt ned vorstellen, dass die schlecht sein soll...

Mangafan : Tja...WILL Vegeta wieder zurück ins Leben? Gute Frage... die ich dir aber in diesem Kapitel noch nicht beantworten werde. Aber vielleicht braucht unser sturer Prinz ja nur ein wenig „Überredung"

Serín : Wunderbar! Ein weiterer Leser, der völlig im Dunkeln tappt... dann hab ich wohl bisher alles richtig gemacht. Ich versuche mein Möglichstes, sie Story nicht zu berechenbar werden zu lassen – wär langweilig, deswegen kam für mich die Variante mit den Dragonballs von Anfang an nicht in Frage.

Kisu: Ist das schön, dass du wieder da bist. Hatte schon befürchtet, dass du mir untreu geworden bist... g

Silvery Rain:Schön, dass dir meine Story gefällt. Über neune Leser freu ich mich immer.

Amunet : Hmm… ich hab mir auch schon überlegt, ob ich ne Piccolo x Gohan Story mit einbauen soll, aber ich glaube, bei meiner ersten ff bleibe ich doch lieber bei einem Pärchen. Ich spiele aber mit dem Gedanken – nach Beendigung von NmD – eine ff für die beiden zu schreiben, in der ich enthülle, ob zwischen den beiden mehr läuft, als man hier erfährt...

---------------------------------------

Hmpf... da fanfiction,net nicht so will, wie ich das will machen wir das jetzt so:

„bla bla..." reden

"_bla bla…" _ denken

------------------------------------

**Kapitel 8**

Son Goku richtete seinen Blick auf den großen, chinesisch anmutenden Gebäudekomplex, der vor Ihnen aufgetaucht war. Die Wände waren aus hellen Steinmauern und rötlich braunem Holz, die Dächer bildeten mit ihren grünen Ziegeln einen krassen Kontrast zu dem gelb – orangen Wolkenmeer, das die gesamte Anlage umgab.

-Wellcome- stand auf dem großen Schild über dem Eingang.

Wie immer drängte sich eine lange Menschen – oder eher Seelenschlange vor dem Eingang zum Jenseits. Nicht so viele wie zur Zeit der „Cell-Spiele", aber die vielen Untergebenen des Herrn der Unterwelt hatten dennoch genug zu tun und bemühten sich wie immer, mittels Wegweisern und Durchsagen, für einen reibungslosen Ablauf im Jenseits zu sorgen.

„Na komm schon, Son Goku." Ermutigte ihn der junge Gott, dem anscheinend das Zögern des Saiyajin nicht entgangen war. Es war Dendes Einfall gewesen, hier her zu kommen. Da Vegeta mit Hilfe der Dragonballs nicht mehr wiederbelebt werden konnte, musste man sich eben nach anderen Möglichkeiten umsehen und die Idee des Kleinen war so genial wie simpel. Er wollte Enma, den Herrn der Unterwelt darum bitten, die Seele des Prinzen aus der Unterwelt zu entlassen. Die Tatsache, dass Son Goku ihm und den vier Kaios schon öfters aus der Patsche geholfen hatte sollte bei dieser doch recht dreisten Bitte ebenso hilfreich sein, wie Gegebenheit, dass der Saiyajin ein persönlicher Freund des Dai Kaios war.

„Ja, ... äh...entschuldige Dende. Ich bin wohl ein wenig nervös."

„So?" Der kleine Namekianer zog verwundert eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Du warst doch aber schon mehr als einmal hier, oder?"

„Ja... ja das stimmt wohl..." Son Gokus Blick war immer noch auf den Eingang zum Jenseits fixiert. Dort entschied Enma anhand der Lebensgeschichte des jeweiligen Wesens, ob diese nun in den Himmel oder in die Hölle geschickt wurde.

Vegeta musste vor kurzem auch hier gewesen sein.

„_Vegeta..."._ Der Gedanke an den Saiyajinprinzen schnürte sich wie ein enges Band um Son Gokus Kehle. Auf dem Gesicht des sonst so unbeschwerten Kriegers erschienen ungewohnt melancholische und nachdenkliche Gesichtszüge. Er schloss kurz die Augen und schluckte trocken, ehe er Dende folgte, der – an den wartenden Seelen der kürzlich Verstorbenen vorbei – direkt auf das große Haupthaus zusteuerte.

Von seinem ersten „Besuch" im Jenseits her wusste Son Goku noch, wo in etwa sich das Gebiet der Hölle befand. Damals war er auf dem Weg zu Meister Kaio vom Schlangenpfad gestürzt und hatte sich danach in dieser dunklen und furchteinflößenden Welt wiedergefunden, der er nur mit viel Anstrengung wieder entkommen war. Und irgendwo dort war jetzt Vegeta... sein Vegeta.

Er hatte weder mit Dende noch mit Piccolo darüber gesprochen, aber es war dennoch bittere Gewissheit, wohin die Seele des stolzen Saiyajin nach seinem Tod gehen würde. Auch wenn er sich in den letzten Jahren sehr verändert hatte, auch wenn er weicher geworden war, - sofern man diesen Ausdruck auf den kaltschnäuzigen, arroganten Prinzen anwenden konnte – Vegeta hatte in seinem früheren Leben unter Freezer einfach zu viele unschuldige getötet. Er hatte zu gefühllos und zu unerbittlich Existenzen zerstört, als dass es irgendeine andere Alternative für ihn gab als das Höllenreich.

Son Goku wusste sehr wohl von den Greueltaten seines Prinzen, von all den Grausamkeiten die dieser begangen hatte und wusste auch, dass immer noch ein Teil davon tief in ihm steckte...

...und dennoch liebte er ihn.

Er war schon damals, als Vegeta noch zusammen mit Nappa die Erde bedroht hatte, beeindruckt gewesen von dessen majestätischem Auftreten und unbeugsamen Willen. Seitdem hatte er viel durchgemacht mit diesem stolzen Saiyajin und die Gefühle für ihn waren langsam gewachsen, beinahe unbemerkt. Und mittlerweile waren sie so stark, dass Son Goku nervös wurde und sein Herz zu rasen begann, wenn er nur daran dachte, seinem Geliebten bald wieder gegenüber zu stehen.

_"Vegeta...bitte warte auf mich..."_

--------------------------

--------------------------

Langsam öffnete der Saiyajinprinz seine Augen. Er versuchte sich zu bewegen, aufzustehen, aber eine seltsame Taubheit hatte von seinem Körper besitz ergriffen, lähmte ihn. Er versuchte, seine Umgebung zu erfassen, aber nur endlose Dunkelheit schien ihn zu umhüllen. Er schloss seine Augen kurz, versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und nachdem er sie wieder öffnete, wurde die Sicht allmählich klarer und erste Umrisse einer dunklen, zerklüfteten Felsenlandschaft wurden erkennbar. Schwarze, schleierartige Wolken verdunkelten den Himmel und ließen nur sehr schwaches Licht hindurch, welches eine gespenstische Atmosphäre verbreitete, die nur hin und wieder von weit entfernten Blitzen und Donnergrollen erschüttert wurde. Ansonsten herrschte eine Totenstille... kein Lufthauch, kein Lebewesen, keine Aura...nichts.

Vegeta konnte nach einiger Zeit seine Arme wieder spüren und richtete sich langsam auf. Gerade als er auf seinen Knien zum Sitzen kam, hielt er plötzlich inne und stöhnte gequält auf. Seine rechte Hand legte sich auf seinen Brustkorb.

Allem Anschein nach war er unverletzt, dennoch hatte dieser stechende Schmerz, der seinen ganzen Körper durchzog anscheinend hier seinen Ursprung. Was war das nur? Es war genau die Stelle...

„_...die Stelle, an der... Kakarott mich getroffen hat..."_ Plötzlich war alles wieder da. Die ganzen Erinnerungen an die letzten Geschehnisse stürmten nur so auf Vegeta ein. Wie er von dem anderen Saiyajin zurückgewiesen wurde, seine anschließende Verzweiflung und der Kampf...

Aber nicht nur die Vegetas Gedächtnis war zurückgekehrt... sondern auch dieser Schmerz. Und der kam nicht wirklich von Kakarotts Schlag, vielmehr von Vegetas verletztem Herzen. Und zwar immer dann, wenn er an den naiven Unterklassenkrieger dachte – also fast ununterbrochen.

„Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein!" Die eine Hand fest gegen die Brust gepresst, stützte sich der Saiyajin mit der anderen am Boden auf. Sein Kopf war gesenkt und seinen Augen gequält zu Schlitzen verengt.

Wieso nur? Wieso nur war dieser Schmerz noch immer da und quälte ihn? Mit seinem Tod hätte doch das alles enden sollen...

Er erinnerte sich an seine letzten Augenblicke... die Luft war wie elektrisiert und stand völlig still, fast so als wäre sie genauso gebannt von Kakarotts geschmeidigen Bewegungen gewesen wie Vegeta selbst. Dann hatte Vegeta nur noch das Erlöschen seiner Kräfte gespürt und einen dumpfen Stoß, der seine Brust durchschlug. Wenig später starke Arme, die ihn sanft umfingen... Kakarotts wärmende Arme... Und, konnte es sein... Tränen? Hatte er wirklich Tränen in den Augen des anderen Vollblutsaiyajin schimmern sehen?

Aber weshalb nur sollte er weinen?

Ein zarten Hoffnungsschimmer keimte in Vegetas gebrochener Seele.

„E...etwa MEINETWEGEN?"

„_NARR!" _ Dröhnte es aus dem Unterbewusstsein des Prinzen. _„Hast du denn immer noch nichts dazu gelernt? Hast du denn schon seine Reaktion auf deinen Kuss vergessen? Den offensichtlichen Ekel in seinem Blick? Schau dich nur an, was aus dir geworden ist, du bist eine Schande für dein Volk!"_

„Hmpf... stimmt. Ich sollte es wirklich besser wissen." schalt sich der Saiyajin selbst. Ein zynisches Grinsen machte sich auf seinen Lippen breit. „Tja Kakarott... sieht so aus, als wäre am Ende doch ich der Naivere von uns beiden."

Langsam stand er auf und ließ einen abschätzenden Blick über die Landschaft schweifen. „So, das ist also die Hölle."

------------------

------------------

„Nun komm schon Dende, beeil dich ein wenig, ja?"

„Ähm... ja. Ich komme schon." Der junge Gott wusste wirklich nicht, was er von Son Gokus Stimmungsschwanken halten sollte. Gerade eben noch war er vor Nervosität kaum vom Fleck zu bekommen und jetzt hüpfte er aufgeregt von einem Bein aufs andere und konnte allem Anschein nach gar nicht schnell genug zum Herrn der Unterwelt gelangen. _„Ob er eigentlich selber weiß, was er will?"_

„Warte auf mich Son Goku."

Auch wenn es nicht danach aussah, der Saiyajin wusste mittlerweile ganz genau, was er wollte. Er wollte endlich seinem Herzen folgen. Er wollte zu Vegeta.

Nur noch dieses Gebäude – der Eingang zum Jenseits – stand zwischen ihnen. Son Goku wusste noch nicht genau, ob er den Prinzen bei ihrem Wiedersehen um den Hals fallen und ihn küssen sollte, oder aber ob er ich erst mal für seine Dummheit verprügeln sollte. Aber das konnte er sich ja immer noch überlegen, wenn es soweit war.

In den Gedanken des Vollblutsaiyajin nahm natürlich die erste Variante Gestalt an, was dafür sorgte, dass seine Wangen einen satten roten Ton annahmen. Schon allein sich Vegetas Gestalt vorzustellen, wenn sie sich gegenüber stehen würden... Der Prinz in gewohnt stolzer Haltung, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und einen griesgrämigen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Dann würde es vermutlich ein Paar Beleidigungen hageln, von wegen, was einer Unterklassen-Niete wie ihm denn einfallen würde, seinem Prinzen einfach so wie ein Hund hinterher zu laufen?

Seltsamerweise konnte der Saiyajin es schon beinahe nicht mehr erwarten, etwas in der Richtung von seinem Artgenossen zu hören. Vegeta war einfach zu niedlich, wenn er sich aufregte. Son Goku konnte nicht anders, als bei diesem Gedanken zu grinsen.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Wurde der Saiyajin von Dende aus seiner Gedankenwelt gerissen.

„Ja,...natürlich" Das breite Grinsen auf Son Gokus Lippen verwandelte sich sofort in sein gewohnt unbefangenes Lächeln. Der rechte Arm kratzend hinter dem Kopf vervollständigte die typische Geste.

„Ich meine nur, du bist ganz rot im Gesicht." Der Erdengott beobachtete mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck, wie der Krieger auf diese Anmerkung hin augenblicklich noch mehr Farbe ins Gesicht bekam. Langsam machte er sich wirklich Sorgen. „Du wirst doch wohl nicht krank sein?"

„Nein, nein. Mach dir keinen Kopf, mir geht's bestens." Ein aufgesetztes Lachen sollte die Aussage noch unterstützen, Son Goku erntete allerdings nur ein mißtrauisches anheben von Dendes rechter Augenbraue.

„_Mann...langsam wird die Situation wirklich peinlich. Ich weiß schon nicht mehr, wie ich mich noch herausreden soll."_

Das laute Knarren der riesigen Tür zum Arbeitszimmer Enmas jedoch zog die Aufmerksamkeit des jungen Namekianers auf sich und Son Goku konnte erst einmal entspannt aufatmen.

Der Herrscher über das Jenseits saß gewohnheitsgemäß hinter seinem überdimensionalen Schreibtisch, links und rechts davon stand jeweils einer seiner Bediensteten – bereit, jeden seiner Befehle auszuführen. Son Goku fand es jedesmal auf neue komisch, den bärtigen Riesen zu beobachten, wie er so dasaß, in seinem viel zu engen blauen Anzug und über einem Stapel Dokumente brütete. Und dann noch dieser seltsame Hut, aus dem seine Hörner hervor traten. Das hatte etwas witziges an sich.

Enma sah von seinen Unterlagen auf und hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue. Er hatte den Namekianer und seinen Begleiter offensichtlich erkannt.

„Ja ist es denn die Möglichkeit? Der Erdengott...und Son Goku. Das freut mich aber, wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen." Begrüßte er die beiden überschwenglich.

„Ja, schon ne ganze Weile her, nicht wahr?" Es waren in der Tat schon einige Jahre vergangen, seit Son Goku „das letzte Mal tot war".

„Freut mich auch, euch wiederzusehen, Enma." Meinte Dende höflich. „Auch wenn unsere letzten Zusammentreffen nie einen allzu erfreulichen Hintergrund hatten."

„Na ich hoffe doch, das ist dieses Mal anders. Oder ist die Erde etwa wieder in Gefahr?" Der gutmütige Riese machte einen besorgten Eindruck und musterte seine Gäste eindringlich.

„Oh, macht euch bitte keine Sorgen, es ist alles in Ordnung. Der Erde droht wirklich keine Gefahr." Dende unterstützte seine Worte gleich noch mit einer abwehrende Geste, um die Ängste des Herrn der Unterwelt zu zerstreuen. „Aber ihr habt natürlich Recht, wir sind nicht grundlos hier." Ergänzte der junge Namekianer und ließ seinen Blick zu seinem Begleiter schweifen. Diesen schien plötzlich ein Blitz zu durchfahren und er brüllte auch gleich drauf los.

„Ja genau! Vegeta! Ich muß unbedingt Vegeta zurück haben!" schoss es nur so aus ihm heraus.

„Was? Wie soll ich denn das verstehen?" Der Riese war von Son Gokus unerwartetem Ausbruch sichtlich irritiert.

Dende schlug sich eine Hand an die Stirn. _„Was macht er denn? So kann das doch nichts werden."_

„Was Son Goku meint," nahm der Erdengott das Wort wieder an sich, „Vegeta ist kürzlich bei einem... ähh... Trainingsunfall ums Leben gekommen und wir haben leider nicht mehr die Möglichkeit, ihn mit Hilfe der Dragonballs wieder zu beleben. Wir sind gekommen, um euch zu bitten seine Seele aus dem Jenseits zu entlassen."

„Ja... das meinte ich..." Der Saiyajin lächelte verlegen und ließ Dende einen dankenden Blick zukommen.

„Hmm... ich hatte mich schon gewundert, als er vor ein Paar Tagen hier angekommen ist. Ich konnte mich noch genau an ihn erinnern, schließlich hatte er einen riesen Aufstand gemacht, als er das erste Mal hier aufgetaucht war. Dieses Mal war er seltsam ruhig. Hat nicht ein einziges Wort gesagt... eigenartiger Kerl dieser Vegeta" meinte der Riese und kraulte sich nachdenklich seinen Bart.

„_Vegeta..." _allein beim Namen des stolzen Saiyajin fing Son Gokus Herz zu rasen an. Er vermißte ihn so sehr, dass es fast schon weh tat. Jede Faser seines Körpers und seiner Seele verzehrte sich nach ihm und es war schwer, den Drang zu unterdrücken, einfach loszustürmen und den Geliebten auf eigene Faust zu suchen. Doch Son Goku versuchte, sich in Geduld zu üben, da er sich sicher war Vegeta mit Enmas Hilfe bald wieder zu sehen. Doch da das Volk der Saiyajin sich nicht wirklich durch seine Geduld auszeichnete, konnte es sich der Schwarzhaarige nicht verkneifen, nervös hin und her zu wippen.

„Tja," meldete sich der Herr der Unterwelt wieder zu Wort. „ tut mir leid, euch enttäuschen zu müssen, aber so einfach, wie ihr euch das vorstellt, geht das nicht."

Augenblicklich blieb Son Goku wie erstarrt stehen. „Wie... wie meint ihr das? Müssen wir irgendwas bestimmtes tun, bevor wir Vegeta wieder mitnehmen können?"

Enma musste aufgrund von Son Gokus naiven Vorstellungen verhalten schmunzeln, bevor er sich wieder mit ernstem Gesicht den beiden Besuchern zuwandte. „Nein, so meinte ich das nicht. Ich meinte, dass ich Vegeta nicht gehen lassen kann. Ich habe schließlich auch Regeln zu befolgen. Stell dir nur mal vor, ich würde jede Seele frei lassen, nur wenn mich jemand darum bittet, dann wäre hier bald alles leer."

Dende, der Son Gokus fassungsloses Gesicht bemerkte, versuchte Enma gut zuzureden." Aber kann man denn da wirklich gar nichts machen? Immerhin hat Son Goku viel Gutes für euch getan. Da muß es doch eine Möglichkeit geben... „

„Tut mir leid. Da kann ich nichts machen." Entgegnete der Riese mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Regeln sind nun mal Regeln. Und ich muß mich daran halten."

„Nein!"

Dende und Enma drehten ihre Köpfe gleichzeitig zu Son Goku, der allem Anschein nach überhaupt nicht gewillt war, die Sache darauf beruhen zu lassen.. Ein starker Wind, der von ihm auszugehen schien, zirkulierte plötzlich im Raum und die Fließen unter seine Füßen begannen, Risse zu zeigen. Den Saiyajin umgab eine funkensprühende, wütende Aura und im nächsten Augenblick hatte er sich auch schon zum SSJ hochgepowert.

„NEIN!" konnte man Son Gokus aufgebrachte Stimme durch den Raum donnern hören. „Ich bin nicht so weit gekommen, um jetzt wieder umzukehren. ICH WERDE DAS JENSEITS NICHT OHNE VEGETA VERLASSEN !"

Fortsetzung folgt...

-------------------------------------

Sodale... das war das 8. Kapitel. Entschuldigt, dass ihr so lange darauf warten mußtet. Es wird auch noch eine Zeit lang dauern, bis ich wieder regelmäßig posten kann, weil ich immer noch in sehr zeitaufwendigen Renovierungsarbeiten feststecke... Hätte nicht gedacht, dass sich so was so lange hinziehen kann.

Aber dieses Kapi wollte ich unbedingt noch vor Neujahr fertig stellen... als kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk wenn man so will

Ich habe euch auf jeden Fall nicht vergessen und ich würde es nie wagen, diese ff unvollendet zu lassen.

Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt mir auch weiterhin treu, auch wenn ich jetzt noch nicht voraussagen kann, wann ich das nächste Kapitel schaffe... aber ich gebe natürlich mein Bestes.


	9. Chapter 9

Autor

Niva

Pairing

Son Goku / Vegeta

Warnung

Vorsicht! Amateur am Werk! Das ist meine erste ff, also seid nicht allzu streng mit mir Hundeaugen macht ansonsten ...nur n bisschen lime, später lemon, rape, death und depri.

Disclaimer

Alle Charaktere gehören mir! Mwahahahaha...

Schön wär´s, aber Spaß beiseite, das ganze DBZ Universum gehört ausschließlich Akira Toriyama und ichverdiene auch kein Geld hiermit – leider, brauchen könnt ichs.

Widmung

Federchen, Amu-chan, Fellie, Antiana und alle anderen von der SKP

Und ganz vielen lieben Dank an meine Muse Misato, die mir immer mit Rat und Ideen zur Seite steht, wenn ich mal wieder nicht weiter komme. (auch wenn du mich im Moment ganz schön nervst)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Mangafan : Das ist ja toll, dass dir das letzte Kapi von den Gefühlen her besser gefallen hat. Ich versuch mein Bestes, um das Ganze besser rüber zu bringen, aber ich tu mich immer noch sehr schwer damit. Aber Übung macht ja bekanntlich den Meister (hoffentlich)

Lilith : Arghhh... ich glaub es einfach nicht, dass mir ein solcher Fehler unterlaufen konnte... Dieses Detail muß wohl bei meinem löchrigen Konzept untergegangen sein -seufz- was solls, muß ich in Zukunft besser aufpassen. Aber danke, dass du mich gleich darauf hingewiesen hast.

Silvery Rain: Ob Goku und Vegeta wieder zusammen kommen... wenn ich mir den weiteren Verlauf der Story so ansehe, zweifle ich langsam selbst daran.

Amunet: Hab ich dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich mich wahnsinnig freue, dass du meine Story immer noch liest? –knuddel-

mangacrack: Na ich weiß ned, ob ich dir deine Treulosigkeit verzeihen kann...  
Nee Schmarrn, ist kein Problem. Ich bin selbst ein gebranntes Kind was schlechte Internet-Verbindungen angeht... wir sind sozusagen Leidensgenossen –lol-

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kapitel 9**

Vegetas Schritte hallten eigenartig dumpf in seinen Ohren wider. Er hatte das Gefühl, als wenn das Geräusch seiner Stiefel zeitverzögert und verzerrt bei ihm ankam. So war es auch mit den Donnergeräuschen oder den Blitzen, die in der Nähe nieder gingen. Zuerst sah man den Blitz, aber erst eine Ewigkeit danach konnte man ihn auch einschlagen hören. Alles an diesem trostlosen Ort war anders, als er es sich jemals vorgestellt hatte. Es war dunkler und – auch wenn er es nie zugegeben hätte – angsteinflößender als er gehofft hatte.

„So ein verdammtes Drecksloch." Schimpfte er und kickte ärgerlich einen der losen Steine vor sich her. Aber er hätte es sich eigentlich denken können, immerhin hatte er ja vor langer Zeit schon erfahren, was ihn nach dem Tod erwarten würde. Er erinnerte sich an sein Gespräch mit Piccolo... damals, kurz bevor er im Kampf gegen Boo seinen Leben gelassen hatte.

------------------------

------------------------

Der Prinz atmete schwer. Er hatte einen Großteil seiner Energie mit Attacken verschwendet, die dem pummeligen Dämon nicht das Geringste hatten anhaben können. Es war ihm nur diese eine Möglichkeit geblieben, seinen Feind doch noch zu besiegen und die Erde zu retten...

Vegeta starrte mit entschlossener Miene in die Richtung, aus der er den Dämon spielerisch hüpfend auf sich zukommen sah. Hinter sich spürte er Piccolo, der sich mit den Kleinen unterm Arm gerade in Sicherheit bringen wollte. Ohne sich zu ihm umzudrehen, richtete er seine Stimme an den Grünen.

„Was denkst du Piccolo?"

Der Namekianer hielt kurz inne und antwortete. „Du wirst sterben, nicht wahr, Vegeta?"

Der Prinz sagte nichts darauf, betrachtete nur weiterhin mit einem kaum erkennbaren Lächeln Boo, der langsam näher kam. „Beantworte mir eine Frage. Wenn ich sterbe, werde ich dann Kakarott im Jenseits wiedersehen?" Er versuchte damals mit trockener Kehle, den beinahe flehenden Unteron zu unterdrücken, der in seiner Frage mitgeschwungen hatte.

Der Grüne antwortete ihm daraufhin nur sehr widerwillig und mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck. „Es ist jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um lange Reden zu schwingen, also laß es mich mal so sagen: Nein! Das ist unmöglich. Dazu hast du zu viele unschuldige Menschen getötet. Deine Seele kommt an einen anderen Ort als den, wo sich die von Son Goku befindet. Dort wird deine Seele gereinigt, anschließend wird sie in einem neuen Körper wiedergeboren."

Vegeta hatte sich die ganze Zeit über nicht gerührt und keine Miene verzogen. Er schloss kurz seine dunklen Augen und senkte leicht den Kopf. „So ist das... wirklich schade." Nicht viel mehr als ein leicht melancholischer Hauch lag seiner Stimme bei, obwohl er in Wahrheit aus Trauer und Verbitterung hätte schreien wollen. Er hätte es sich doch so sehr gewünscht. Schon damals war Kakarott für ihn das Wichtigste gewesen. Und das keineswegs nur für ihre Kämpfe, wie die anderen sicher dachten...

------------------------

------------------------

Vom strahlenden Weiß seiner Stiefel war fast nichts mehr zu sehen, denn hartnäckiger Staub, der bei jedem seiner Schritte vom trockenen, ausgedörrten Boden aufgewirbelt wurde, bedeckte sie fast vollständig. Und da die stickige Atmosphäre hier keinen Windhauch zuließ, konnte man die Spur aus Staub, die der Saiyajin hinterließ, zurückverfolgen, bis sie weit hinter ihm in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

Sein dunkelblauer Kampfanzug war ebenfalls leicht von Staub bedeckt und an manchen Stellen zerrissen, da Vegeta beim Klettern über ein paar Felsen an deren scharfen Kanten hängen geblieben war. Außerdem klebte der Anzug unangenehm an der schweißnassen Haut Vegetas, dem die dünne Luft hier unten mehr zu schaffen machte, als ihm lieb war. Die Schweißperlen glänzten durch das fahle Licht unnatürlich auf seiner bronzenen Haut und glitten bei jeder seiner Bewegungen ein Stück weiter an seinem durchtrainierten Körper hinunter.

Ein ärgerliches zusammenziehen seiner Augenbrauen ließ vermuten, dass Vegeta es schon fast wieder bereute, aufgestanden und losmarschiert zu sein. Wohin denn auch? Hier schien außer Staub und Felsen nichts weiter zu sein. Aber es widersprach einfach seiner Krieger-Natur, stumpfsinnig herum zu sitzen und nichts zu tun.

„_Der naive Baka würde das bestimmt anders sehen..." _Vegeta konnte sich praktisch bildlich vorstellen, wie sich seine Unterklassenniete neugierig umsehen und dann verdutzt am Hinterkopf kratzen würde. Dann würde er vermutlich anfangen zu gähnen, sich auf dem Boden fallen lassen und erst mal ein Nickerchen halten. „_Hmpf... das wäre ihm wirklich zuzutrauen" _

Diesen Gedanken hatte noch nicht zu ende gedacht, da bereute er ihn auch schon wieder. Es war eine bittersüße Qual, an den Geliebten erinnert zu werden. Und Vegeta verstand nicht, warum er sich selbst immer wieder damit peinigte, indem er sich Kakarott in seinen Tagträumen vorstellte.

Schatten, die durch niedrig hängende Wolkenschleier und aufgewirbelten Staub erzeugt wurden, nahmen in Vegetas müden Augen menschenähnliche Gestalt an und sein verzweifelter Verstand formte daraus die Umrisse des so sehnsüchtig herbei gewünschten Saiyajin. Vor einer Weile war ein an einem verdorrten Strauch vorbei gekommen und aus der Ferne hätte er schwören können, Kakarotts widerspenstige Wuschelmähne vor sich zu haben.

Plötzlich vernahmen die feinen Saiyajinohren ein Geräusch wie von näherkommenden Schritten. Aber als Vegeta sich kampfbereit umdrehte, war da nichts hinter ihm. Niemand zu sehen, von dem die Schritte hätten stammen können.

Wachsam sah er sich noch einmal um, als wieder die Schritte in seinen Ohren dröhnten. Näher diesmal. Zu nahe.

„Verdammt, was geht hier vor?" zischte er.

Vegeta wirbelte herum. Das Geräusch schien von überall gleichzeitig her zu kommen, als wäre er von unsichtbaren Wänden umgeben, die die Schritte wie ein Echo zu ihm zurückschmetterten. Aber da war weit und breit niemand! Der Prinz wurde nervös und erhöhte seine Energie, um bei einem eventuell bevorstehenden Angriff sofort reagieren zu können. Er fühlte sich unsicher, wie ein Tier, das in eine Ecke gedrängt wurde, aus der es kein Entkommen gab.

„Wer ist da?" schrie er zornig. „Komm raus, wenn du dich traust."

Da! Was war das? Vegeta war sich sicher, einen bedrohlich großen Schatten vorbei huschen gesehen zu haben. Er ging in Kampfposition über, alle Muskeln angespannt, seine schwarzen Augen suchten weiterhin gereizt die Umgebung ab.

Plötzlich waren die Schritte wieder hinter ihm. Augenblicklich drehte er sich um und wollte auch gleich wütend zum Schlag ausholen, als er mitten in der Bewegung abrupt inne hielt. Die Faust noch geballt und die Augen vor Schreck weit aufgerissen stand er da wie erstarrt. Unfähig, sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen.

Die Person, die hinter ihm aus dem Nebel aufgetaucht war...

„Nein... Das... das kann nicht sein."

-------------------------

-------------------------

„Son Goku, so beruhige dich doch!"

Der junge Namekianer hatte sichtlich Mühe, gegen den starken Wind anzukämpfen, den der Saiyajin beim anheben seiner Energie erzeugte. Er hielt sich schützend einen Arm vors Gesicht, mit dem anderen versuchte er, sich am Boden abzustützen, da ihn die starken Erschütterungen des Raumes auf die Knie zwangen.

Auch der Herr der Unterwelt fuchtelte mit seinen Armen wild in der Gegend herum und versuchte, die vom Luftstrom erfassten und fortgerissenen Dokumente einzufangen. Seinen Bediensteten, die zuvor noch stramm neben dem riesigen Schreibtisch gestanden hatten, war beim Anblick des wütendes Kriegers der blanke Angstschweiß ausgebrochen und sie waren kurzerhand geflüchtet.

„NEIN! Ich will mich nicht beruhigen!"

Das konnten sie sich abschminken. Auch wenn Son Goku sonst gerne zu Kompromissen bereit war, hier ließ er auf keinen Fall mit sich reden. Er konnte jetzt nicht einfach aufgeben, ohne mit allen Mitteln versucht zu haben, Vegeta zurück zu holen. Er hatte seinen Freund schon zu oft verloren, wenn er jetzt auch noch ohne ihn das Jenseits verlassen musste, würde ihn dieser Schmerz mit Gewissheit umbringen – das wusste er.

Als er nach Vegetas Tod am Rande von Dendes Palast saß und versucht hatte, zu verstehen, warum das alles geschehen war, war er sich schon fast so vorgekommen als sei er tot. Alles war ihm so sinnlos, so hoffnungslos erschienen. Er war sogar der festen Überzeugung gewesen, dass am nächsten Morgen die Sonne nicht mehr aufgehen würde.

Doch sie war aufgegangen und er hatte sich nur gefragt, warum sie so grausam zu ihm war. Wie konnte sich die Welt nur weiterdrehen, obwohl ihm das Wichtigste genommen worden war...

Das konnte und wollte er kein weiteres Mal ertragen.

-----------------------

-----------------------

„Nein... Das kann nicht sein." stammelte Vegeta und – endlich aus seiner Starre erwacht – torkelte er verunsichert ein paar Schritte zurück.

Wie sollte ER auch hierher gekommen sein?

Vegeta besah sich die hochgewachsene, muskulöse Gestalt, die vor ihm stand ungläubig. Schwarze Stiefel, der typische orange Gi mit dem schwarzen Gürtel um die Taille und ebenfalls schwarzen Bändern um die Handgelenke... Vorsichtig, fast ängstlich wanderte sein Blick höher, direkt in das ebenmäßig schöne Gesicht seines Gegenüber, das von einer wilden schwarzen Mähne umrahmt wurde.

„Was ist los, Vegeta? Gehen wir nicht weiter?"

„Kakarott!"

„Was kuckst du denn so? Hast du etwa ein Gespenst gesehen?" Vegeta wurde kreidebleich im Gesicht. Sein Gegenüber warf ihm jedoch nur einen verwunderten Blick zu.

„Wie... wie kommst du hier her?" Dem Prinzen blieb vor Unglauben der Mund offen stehen. War Kakarott ihm etwa in die Unterwelt gefolgt? Aber wie sollte er das angestellt haben und warum?

Vegetas Gegenüber lächelte ihn fragend an. „Ich bin schon die ganze Zeit hier bei dir. Was ist, gehen wir jetzt weiter?"

„A... aber..." Erst jetzt bemerkte Vegeta, dass er immer noch den Mund offen stehen hatte und die ganze Zeit nur unbeholfen vor sich hin stammelte. „_Wie ein Trottel..." _dröhnte es aus seinem Unterbewusstsein.Wut über sich und die ganze groteske Situation brodelte in ihm hoch. „Was soll dieser Unsinn? Soll das ein schlechter Scherz sein?" brüllte er den Anderen an.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst. Geht´s dir nicht gut, Vegeta?"

„Dir geht´s gleich nicht mehr gut." Fauchte der Prinz gefährlich zurück, machte einen Satz nach vorne und wollte den anderen am Kragen packen, als er auch schon ins Leere griff. Völlig überrascht verlor er das Gleichgewicht und fiel... direkt durch den anderen Saiyajin hindurch!

Trotz des Schocks konnte sich Vegeta gerade noch rechtzeitig mit den Händen am Boden abstützen, so dass er jetzt auf allen Vieren hinter Kakarott kniete, der sich langsam zu ihm umdrehte. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und fast wie in Zeitlupe drehte er seinen Kopf, um dem anderen Krieger ins Gesicht zu sehen. Dieser lächelte ihn nur nach wie vor unbekümmert an ging neben Vegeta in die Hocke, so dass er fast auf Augenhöhe mit ihm war.

Der Prinz der Saiyajin musste trocken schlucken, als er notgedrungen direkt in die dunklen Augen seines schönen Gegenübers blickte.

„_Was geht hier nur vor sich?"_ schoss ihm durch den Kopf. Allerdings konnte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt seine eigenen Gedanken fast nicht mehr verstehen, zu laut wurden sie von seinem trommelnden Herzen übertönt.

Vorsichtig streckte er eine Hand nach einer von Kakarotts schwarzen Strähnen aus. Versuchte, sie zu erhaschen, dann glitten seine Finger weiter zum Gesicht des anderen anschließend zu dessen Schultern, jedoch griff er immer wieder nur ins Nichts. Der gesamte Körper schien daraus zu bestehen – aus Nichts. Wie bei einer Illusion oder einer Fatahmorgana...

„_Er ist nicht real."_ Dieser Gedanke hallte durch Vegetas Geist und bohrte sich bis tief in sein Herz.

Der andere Saiyajin – von Vegetas Hand, die seinen Körper durchdrang völlig unbeeindruckt – lächelte ihn weiterhin unbeirrt an.

Das musste wirklich die Hölle sein, wenn man ihn hier auf so grausame Art und Weise quälte. Hielt diese gnadenlose Sphäre noch mehr solcher erbarmungslosen Strafen für ihn bereit? Oder war er es gar selbst gewesen, der sich dieses Abbild Kakarotts herbeigewünscht hatte um sich selbst für vergangene Sünden zu bestrafen?

„Lieber würde ich tausend Tode sterben, als diese Grausamkeit über mich ergehen zu lassen" Vegetas Flehen war nicht mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern, das in der bedrückenden Atmosphäre des Höllenreiches fast ungehört unterging.

Eher hätte der stolze Krieger geschwiegen und sein Leben im Schatten seiner Gefühle gefristet, hätte er auch nur geahnt, was ihn hier erwartete. Er wäre schon glücklich gewesen, nur in SEINER Nähe sein zu dürfen. Warum nur hatte er sich nicht einfach damit zufrieden geben können? War es sein überheblicher Stolz, seine Gier nach immer mehr oder sein krankhafter Wahn, als Prinz der Saiyajin über alles und jeden befehligen zu wollen. Warum nur?

Kakarott richtete sich wieder auf und hielt Vegeta die Hand hin, um ihm beim aufstehen zu helfen. Als der jedoch immer noch wie erstarrt auf dem Boden kauerte, schenkte der Stehende ihm ein zauberhaft unschuldiges Lächeln um ihn aufzumuntern.

Vegeta sah zu dem Schwarzhaarigen auf und ein Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals. Das war alles, was er sich jemals gewünscht hatte... Kakarotts warmes Lächeln und sein sanfter Blick der ihm galt – ihm allein.

Da stand sein Geliebter und schenkte ihm eben jenes Lächeln und doch war er nur eine Illusion. Vegeta würde den wahren Kakarott niemals wieder sehen. Das erdrückende Gefühl in seinem Hals nahm zu und breitete sich sogleich auch auf seine Brust aus, erschwerte ihm das atmen, so daß er das Gefühl hatte, ersticken zu müssen. Seine Augen füllten sich unaufhaltsam mit Tränen und egal, wie sehr er auch versuchte, dagegen anzukämpfen, die späte Reue und die Sehnsucht überwältigten ihn. Schließlich hatte er keine Kraft mehr und gab den Kampf gegen sein Herz auf. Heiße Tränen liefen ihm wie in Strömen über die blassen Wangen, sammelten sich am Kinn und tropften dann auf den Boden, wo sie sofort in der ausgetrockneten Erde versickerten.

„Komm Geta. Ich finde es schrecklich ungemütlich hier. Lass uns nach Hause gehen,"

„...icht... akarott..." Durch die vielen Schluchzer, die Vegetas Körper durchschüttelten, konnte man kaum verstehen, was er sagte.

„Geta...?"

„DU BIST NICHT KAKAROTT!"

Vegeta war mit einem Mal aufgesprungen und hatte schlagartig seine Energie vervielfacht. Noch immer unter Tränen aber mit Zorn im Gesicht hielt er die rechte Handfläche vor den Brustkorb des anderen und feuerte einen gigantischen Ki-Blast ab. Der Angegriffene war so überrumpelt, dass er nicht mehr rechtzeitig reagieren konnte und sekundenbruchteile später konnte man nur noch seine Silhouette erkennen, die im grellen Licht der Ki-Attacke verschwamm.

Die Erde erzitterte, als der leuchtende Ki-Ball auf seinem Weg den Boden tief aufriß und schließlich einen Felsen sprengte, mit dem er kollidierte. Als der Untergrund zu beben aufhörte und der Staub sich gelegt hatte konnte man nur noch Vegeta sehen, der schweratmend und erschöpft dastand. Das Abbild Kakarotts war verschwunden...

Trotzig wischte sich der Prinz mit dem Handschuhrücken die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Und nenn mich nicht „Geta"." fluchte er.

-------------------------

Fortsetzung folgt...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wer jetzt denkt, Vegetas und Son Gokus Martyrium wäre damit beendet, der irrt sich. Ich wurde nämlich darauf hingewiesen, dass die beiden angeblich noch viel zu wenig leiden und als braver Autor tue ich natürlich alles, um meine Leser zufrieden zustellen -mwahahaha-

Aber gleich zur Info: das nächste Kapi wird voraussichtlich sehr viel gemeiner als es dieses ist... nur damit ihr nicht sagen könnt, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt...


End file.
